


OfRiley

by MarshmallowGirl



Category: Original Work, The Handmaid's Tale (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butch/Femme, Discipline, F/F, Female Alpha, Female Omega, Hand Feeding, Lesbian, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Polyamory, Spanking, totalitarian world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowGirl/pseuds/MarshmallowGirl
Summary: In a totalitarian world of mostly female alphas, betas and omegas, Riley and her family are high ranking.Emma was defective, Born from a mans seed and in hiding. She was set to be destroyed.until Riley scented her.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am loosely basing the status' and world off of The Handmaids Tale, Betas are the "greys" (marthas) and "Browncoats" (Aunts) Alphas are Wives (green and dark blue) and of course, omegas are red and pink. 
> 
> Trigger warning: There may be some underage Sex and exploration  
> Trigger warning: There will be some rough treatment of Omegas, including nonconsensual things.  
> I will add tags as they come up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loosely basing the status' and world off of The Handmaids Tale, Betas are the "greys" (marthas) and "Browncoats" (Aunts) Alphas are Wives (green and dark blue) and of course, omegas are red and pink.
> 
> Trigger warning: There may be some underage (15/16) Sex.  
> Trigger warning: There will be some rough treatment of Omegas, including nonconsensual things.  
> I will add tags as they come up.

Riley flopped back, staring through the tinted windows as the grey buildings passed by, tugging on her itchy, dark green coat. She hated leaving the safety of her family's property. Both of her mothers kept it bright and cheery, despite the drab, totalitarian world outside. Mama Annabel said it had been cheery like that almost everywhere before the great war had decimated the world, but Riley had been born at least fifty years after, and at fourteen, it was hard to believe, given their current surroundings whenever outside the property. 

Miss Riley, we’re here.” Dahlia’s voice was soft as usual, as she shook Riley out of her musing. Riley wrinkled her nose a little, but nodded, tucking the short brown hair behind her ears. 

“Dahls, you shouldn’t get out of the van...” Riley glanced back outside, watching the market. “It’s gross out there, and your constitution is still weak. I don’t even know why mother wanted you to come with me, I can go to the market on my own.” 

Dahlia shook her head, but smiled, adjusting the cream colored cap that covered her dark red bun. “Because, despite the fact that you think you’re a big, grown up Alpha woman, you’re still fourteen. And, Miss Anya worries.” She paused as the door was opened, nodding to the beta woman in gray, but ignoring the hand that was offered as she slipped out of the vehicle, watching Riley scramble out after her. “And remember, Miss Riley, it is “OfAnya” while we’re in public,” she whispered, casting a worried gaze to the stern looking woman in dark brown patrolling the area. While the Petrov family was high ranking, there was still danger of punishment for not following the society’s rules in public. 

Riley rolled her eyes, keeping her voice low even as she hooked an arm around the woman she’d grown up with. “You’re ~our~ Omega. I’ll call you whatever I want,” Riley muttered with all the stubbornness that almost every fourteen year old in every universe held. But, she nodded anyway. 

The pair wandered the market, quietly chattering to each other as they bought spices, meat, and other household necessities. They had a pretty extensive garden, carefully curated by Annabel under the well built greenhouse Anya and the other household Alphas had put together, so no vegetables and hardly any fruit were needed. 

Dahlia had tried to keep Riley away from the Omega market on the other end of what used to be an outdoor mall. Originally, before the great war, Omegas were revered, especially male Omegas, as male anything was rare, but after the war, when both Betas and Omegas tried to win their rights back, Omegas turned into nothing more than property. And, though officially it was forbidden to treat them badly, well...humans were humans and tended to look away after a while. Dahlia was one of the luckier ones. But, she was also fairly obedient. 

Of course, Riley, being herself, decided that she just HAD to have a pound of sugar, and it couldn’t be the unrefined brown sugar they normally traded with their neighbors. It had to be the white sugar. 

“Miss Riley...” Dahlia lifted her dark red skirt to rush after her charge, only moving at a more sedate pace when she earned a glare from one of the women in brown, nodding her head in quick apology. Omegas were never to run, it upset the womb. So did being punched in the face, but Browncoats didn’t consider that. 

She finally caught up to Riley, though the girl wasn’t by the sugar. She stood staring at the crowd of young Omegas, all sitting primly on the cold ground, their hands folded and little capped heads bent, all except one. A messy haired blonde was leaning against another girl, the girl’s dark arm wrapped around the messy blonde’s shoulders as she whispered fearfully.

Riley...” Dahlia reached for Riley's arm, giving the teenager’s limb a gentle squeeze. Riley was...protective, all the Petrovs were. But Riley was one to take in stray three legged animals and spiders missing their limbs. 

“She’s hurt...” Riley whispered, staring at the blonde, who wiped her bleeding nose with the edge of her light pink shift, the pink signalling she’d not gone into heat yet. 

Dahlia nodded sympathetically. Though both Annabel and Anya were working on making the laws stricter, especially for underage Omegas, it was not going so well. Conservatives were fighting to make it ‘no one else’s business what others do to their property.’ “Yes, she will be okay. Look. This stall is selling...aaand I’m talking to myself...” Dahlia rubbed the bridge of her nose, watching Riley. “No, it’s alright. I’ll just...stand here...” she muttered.

Riley had strode across the lot right as the blonde was grabbed up by a Browncoat, reaching her hand up and grabbing the older woman's wrist. “What.” Riley started, her free hand moving to push the blonde back and out of reach. “Are you doing? Are you blind? You’re twice her size!” Riley stood to her full height, all five six and gangly limbed furious teenage Alpha. 

The Browncoat pinched her already pinched lips, gesturing with the baton at the blonde. “She is a disobedient brat,” the woman intoned. “And she was instructed not to get blood on her shift.”

RIley glanced back, and her heart melted instantly, a curious heat bubbling in her stomach as she stared at the blonde, furiously rubbing the long sleeve over her face, smearing blood across her cheeks.

“How much?” Riley asked.

The Browncoat blinked. “Very much a disobedient brat.” she said finally, a confused look on her face. “Please move aside, Miss. This is not your concern.”

“How much for the girl?” Riley clarified. 

“I’m not for sale...” came a soft voice.

RIley turned slowly, the slim-fitting skirt sweeping along the ground. She was quiet, staring at Riley, and ignoring the spluttering woman behind her.

“Really, because...” Riley gestured at the market area, and all the girls sitting there. The other girls kept silent, though some were peeking curiously.

“I am a person, not an object.” the blonde intoned. “They can destroy me. She said I was...” She paused, swallowing hard. “She said I was going to be euthanized. I request that.” For a moment, a terrified look crossed her face. “I request that, please.” she repeated, squaring her shoulders.

RIley continued to stare, her expression not once changing before she turned back to the Browncoat. “How. Much.” she said again, barely glancing at Dahlia who had come up just as she heard the blonde, letting out a little gasp.

“You cannot afford her, little girl.” the Browncoat intoned. “Even if she is a useless little brat.”

Riley flashed a feral little smile. Slipping her hand into the pocket of her jacket she pulled out her ID, handing it to the woman.

“Petrova…” The Browncoat’s attitude instantly changed, even as she sent a sneer toward Dahlia, who was busy trying to check the blonde over, while the blonde girl was evading her. “Forgive me, Miss Petrova, I didn’t realize, but...you don’t want this girl. Are you looking for an omega, maybe one to break in, one around your age?” She gestured toward the little crowd of girls all sitting like obedient pink and red flowers. 

“I want that one.” Riley demanded. “And my family will be hearing about the abuse she’s endured.”

“Five hundred, then.” 

RIley nodded toward her card. “Scan it.” 

The Browncoat nodded, gesturing to a stocky woman in grey who scanned the card with her machine, before stepping back. “She will need to be rechipped at the center.” 

RIley shook her head. “We will do it at home.” she said, her voice cold. She turned, reaching to take the blonde girl's arm, giving a startled look when the girl pulled back. 

“My father said if I was ever caught, to die.” she said, her voice shaking, but determined. 

RIley reached out again, though instead of grabbing her arm, she grabbed the girl’s waist. “And that’s why most men are extinct, my princess,” she whispered into the trembling girl's ear, not noticing her endearment in the heat of the moment. “Come.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loosely basing the status' and world off of The Handmaids Tale, Betas are the "greys" (marthas) and "Browncoats" (Aunts) Alphas are Wives (green and dark blue) and of course, omegas are red and pink. 
> 
> Trigger warning: There may be some underage Sex and exploration  
> Trigger warning: There will be some rough treatment of Omegas, including nonconsensual things.  
> I will add tags as they come up.

“What’s your name?” They had settled in the van, Dahlia on the farthest seat with Riley, and the blonde in the middle seat. Riley had easily trapped Emma's wrist in one of her hands while the other was gently wiping at the girl’s face, bright green eyes studying the girl in front of her. 

“Why?” The blonde winced slightly as Riley’s hand brushed a hunk of tangled hair from her face, but jerked away when the taller girl tugged on the neckline.

“Fine, OfRiley it is, princess.” Riley grinned a little. “I’m not undressing you, I just wanted to see the bruise on your shoulder; it looks really bad!”

The blonde was silent for a moment. “Emma...” she said softly, stilling. “I’m sorry you wasted your money on me.” 

“It wasn’t a waste.” Riley paused, tasting the name in her mouth before she nodded. “Emma. I like it. It suits you. How old are you? Ten? Eleven?” 

Emma bristled. “I’m thirteen, almost fourteen!” she shot back, jerking her hands away. “And you can leggo of my hands. I’m not gonna jump outta a moving car.” 

Riley shrugged. “I like holding your hands though,” she admitted. She brought Emma's wrists up to her face. Rubbing her nose along the pulsepoint., she took a deep breath. Emma flushed, jerking at her hands and scowling at the low chuckle coming from Rileys lips.

“What about you?” Emma asked finally, lifting her gaze to glance through the window as they got out of the city proper and into the countryside.

Riley scooted back finally, adjusting the skirt to cover the shining black boots. “What about me?” she prompted, glancing through the window. “We’re almost home. Don’t worry, it’s much better than the city...”

“What’s your name?” Emma rubbed her wrist, still feeling Riley’s fingers wrapped around them. “And...how old are you?” 

“I’ll be fifteen in two weeks.” Riley scraped her hair back, grinning. “You’ll be my birthday gift. You’re much better than a horse!” she teased.

“I’m...not something to be gifted.” Emma shot back, turning and crossing her arms over her chest. “People aren’t just...” Emma struggled for words as the van slowed to a stop. 

“Obviously, some people are weaker than others and need to be taken care of, and some people are stronger.” Riley paused, pushing the door open and hopping out, reaching out to help Emma out of the car as Dahlia hopped down, throwing the petite woman in gray an annoyed look as she was shooed off. 

Emma pushed away from Riley’s offered arms, staring at the large building. To her it looked more like a castle in the books her father gave her than the squat, grey buildings that were so popular in more populated areas. Slowly she stood, attempting to jump out of the vehicle, but her tattered shoes got caught on the hem of her gown and she went tumbling into the gravel with a pained cry, rolling onto her bottom and hugging her bloodied knee.

Riley stepped back, one brow raised and a smug expression on her face. “See...” She squatted down, her hand reaching up to tug the light fabric out of the way so she could inspect Emma's knee. A low, warning growl sounded at the other girl’s slapping hands, before Riley lashed out, grabbing one hand while the other ripped the gown, exposing the knee she wanted to see. “We’re gonna have a problem if you keep defying me, princess.” Riley warned, her voice clipped. “Oh my gods, your legs are all bruised!”

Emma cried out as the fabric of her thin gown tore. “This is the only thing I have!” she protested, trying to keep at least some of her modesty while Riley tugged on her leg, fingers moving to inspect her upper thighs. “Yeah, because I was hit with that stupid...stick thingie a bunch. Just...” she paused as Riley glanced up at her face, anger shooting through her at the look of pity. “Fuck you, stop lookin’ at me like that!” Emma jerked her leg again, almost rocking back when Riley let go.

Riley raised both of her brows at Emma, rising and helping the girl to her feet. “My poor princess,” she said softly. “You’re such a soft and messy little thing...” She wrapped an arm around her waist, leading Emma towards the house. “Mother should be home. Mama is probably still at her office in the city. Mother is very strict about language, so don’t say the “F” word in front of her,” Riley warned, leading Emma into her new home. 

“No.” Emma said softly, feeling Riley stiffen. But she didn’t look at the other woman, her eyes taking in the soft blue marble floor, up the white walls full of cheerful paintings of flowers. “I will work off my debt, and then you can take me back to the city to be destroyed. I’m defective,” She pointed out. “And stop calling me “princess;” it’s..” Emma paused as she tried to search for the word. “Stupid.” she said finally.

“Fine, it’s your tongue being scrubbed with soap,--” Riley said with a shrug. “--princess.” she finished before raising her voice. “Mother! We’re home!” 

“Yes, I saw that when food was being put away, please stop shouting,” the tall, dark haired woman said drily as she came through, pulling off her gardening gloves. She paused, giving Emma a curious glance. “Who is your...person, Riley?” she asked, her voice clipped and cultured, though her smile was warm as she approached, making Emma instinctively push herself into Riley’s side. 

“This is--”

Emma cut Riley off. “Hi! I’m Emma. I was to be put down in a week. I would like to continue that, pleasee..eeeehhrgh..” Riley cut her refrain off, squeezing her around the waist hard enough for Emma to lose her breath.

“--Princess, until she earns her name. Though I may just rename her.” Riley finished. “She was at the market with the other pink girls. Wasn’t doin’ too well.” Riley shrugged her shoulders, giving her mother a smile.

“Doing,” Anya corrected gently, then paused. “Riley, darling. Please smell her.” 

RIley stared blankly. “I already did, can’t you smell her? I mean, under all the sweat and stuff. She smells like...” Riley searched, trying to figure out how to best describe her new Omega. “She smells like sunshine, and rain, and storms...and mama's peach custard.”

Anya nodded. “Yes...I--” Then she stopped, giving Emma a startled look. “Child, did you say “put down”?” 

Emma flushed even brighter, attempting to jerk away from Riley, but it was unsuccessful. Riley was at least two times stronger than Emma, and instead of her side, Riley had moved behind her, hands casually gripping her wrists and crossing them over her torso while she rested her chin on the blonde head. “Yes! My father said that if I was ever caught, to run...and if I couldn’t then let them kill me. That old wombat was gonna inject me next week.” Emma's voice was defiant, though it shook with fear.

“That is...curious.” Anya muttered, frowning slightly. “Unruly Omegas are not to be put down, princess. They’re sent to rehabilitation homes. And children--”

I”m not a child!” 

Anya continued, “Children are supposed to be...” She shook her head. “Never mind all that. Riley, I’m assuming you want to change and help care for your new girl?” 

Riley nodded. “Yes please, she does kind of smell like a sweaty foot,” she mused. “Can you check her over? She was beat up pretty bad. Still kickin’ though.” 

Riley unwrapped her arms, Emma shooting out of them instantly and stomping her foot. “I am right here!” she snapped. “Stop talkin’ like I’m not! And I’m not her...What the fuck, lemme down!”

Though Anya was slender, she was still rather tall, and being an Alpha, she was also strong, so it wasn’t hard to scoop Emma up, resting the teenager’s bottom on her forearm, her hand grabbing the arm that swung forward. “That.” Anya said lightly as she padded through several rooms. “Would have been a really bad choice.” She made her way into a rather bare room, pulling the door to a cheerful, yellow painted bathroom open, a claw tub sitting by a large window looking out through an expanse of apple trees. 

Emma stepped back when her feet landed on the ground, staring out at the trees with wide eyed wonder. She barely noticed as the torn up gown was slipped off, and didn’t even hear the soft gasp from Anya as the other woman took stock of her bruises. 

“Were you hit with blunt objects?” Emma jerked, then glanced down at herself, crossing one arm over her chest, the other over the slight curve of her belly, staring up at Anya as she asked the question.

“Well, yeah.” Emma said with a shrug, flushing while Anya checked her over, lifting her arms and the heavy blonde hair. “Do you remember the name of the woman in charge of you girls?” Anya asked then, her voice shaking with fury.

“Lydan, I think?” Emma's eyes were wide. She had been told her whole life she’d just be used if she was caught, and when she was dragged away from her father, the Browncoats pretty much cemented that belief. “It didn’t matter, I’m defective so I was gonna be killed anyways. She said no one wanted a wild Omega girl.” she shrugged, dual-colored gaze skittering towards the tub. “Can I have a bath?” she asked hopefully. 

Just as she asked the question, she saw Riley, her gaze sliding over the alpha teenager’s form, baggy cotton pants and what looked like pictures of ‘tee shirts’ she’d seen in old books, something that looked pink and sinfully soft over one arm and an apple shoved in her mouth. Emma's mouth dried a little, but she stepped back, hoping to find privacy in the large room, yet finding none. 

“Mmh..” Riley paused, pulling the apple out of her mouth after taking a bite. “Of course, silly. That’s why mother brought you to the bathroom.” She glanced over at her mother, noting the furious look on her parent’s face. “What’d she...” And then she noticed ~her~ Omega’s body, bruised and battered, some of the marks still bleeding. “By the gods...” she muttered. Riley hung the long night shirt on one of the towel racks. “When is mama gonna be home?” 

Anya's voice was tight. “I will find out. I need to make some calls. Riley, I’m sure Dahlia would not mind if you use some of her toiletries. Goodness knows she has plenty.” She cracked a small smile, keeping her voice low, and tipping her head at Emma. “She will probably fight you.”

Riley nodded, watching out of the corner of her eye as her girl inched for the shirt. “Mother, I would never, ever bruise her like that! I promise.” she said solemnly.

Anya nodded, dropping a kiss to Riley's head before she made her way out, shutting the door to leave the girls some privacy, giving Dahlia a reassuring smile as the girl fretted by the bedroom door. “They will be fine, my own.” 

“Yes, Miss.” Dahlia said, her face serious. “I can tell by the crashing sounds.” Plump lips flickered into a smile as Anya snorted softly, heading for the door. “I have a feeling there will be a lot of those in our life now. Come, we must make sure this...Lydia woman's head rolls off her shoulders!”

***

Meanwhile, Riley was dodging bathroom missiles. First a bath brush, then a roll of toilet paper, then a doll. “Why is there a doll in..OW!” she jerked, rubbing her side as a cake of soap hit her, staring at Emma, all bruised and wild eyed. 

“Get out!” Emma shrieked, pointing, though she had nothing else to throw. Riley moved carefully on bare feet, still munching on her apple, turning the spigot to a warm temperature. She kept her eyes on Emma, watching as the girl's gaze went from her to the tub, a look of longing on her face. 

“Come here, princess,” Riley coaxed, as if she was talking to a wild animal, which to be fair, wasn’t too far off at the moment. “We’ll get your own stuff later. Dahls uses peach scented stuff. Do you like peach? Mother makes it, she’ll make you any scent you like...” she bit into the apple again, finishing it to the core before leaning over the tub to open a window and toss it out. 

“Get out and I will.” Emma demanded, her arms crossed over her chest as she sunk to the ground, biting back a pained squeak as her bruised tailbone hit the marble tiles. 

“You’ll probably jump through this window and run around like a silly, naked cat until something eats you. I’m not stupid, princess.” Riley scolded, rolling her eyes before heading to the cupboard. “I like these bath oils...” she mused, pulling a vial out and uncorking it.

“Why would I put oil in a bath? I wanna get clean, not all..gross and oily!” Emma was confused, though the steaming water was calling her… Maybe if she just got in, Riley couldn’t see her gross body if she just hopped into that large tub.

“It makes your skin smell good. Didn’t they use ‘em at the center?” Riley recorked and palmed the vial. Dahlia had a bunch tucked away in the back anyways. “I dunno why mother brought you in here and not my bathroom,” Riley continued to chatter, selecting a cake of cream colored soap and a rag, and then, as an afterthought, grabbed one of the brushes tucked away. 

“No, she said we’re not supposed to be proud. She only let us take cold showers. Which is fine, I mean...dad and I...” she trailed off, tears forming. “We, uh..we usually just scrubbed off in the lake...” she finished.

Riley nodded, her jaw tensing slightly, but other than that she showed no emotion. “Get in the tub, princess. It’s warm.” she ordered. Sitting on the edge, she poured the oil in, leaning down to mix it with her hand. “You seem more like a bubble kinda girl anyways.” Riley mused, watching Emma curling her arms tighter, the tangled hair falling around her bruised body.

“What does your soap smell like?” Emma asked, taking a deep breath of the heady peach scent. 

“Come over here and smell me.” Riley leaned over, turning off the water. 

Emma bit her lip. Every fiber of her being told her to obey, which was the complete opposite of how she’d felt for the last three months. She watched her Alpha casually set the soap down on the folded rag, tilting her head up as Riley approached and squatted in front of her, bare toes peeking from under the cotton hem. Emma just...stared, transfixed on those toes, leaning in to rest her cheek on Riley’s thigh. She was so tired, it’d be okay just for a second...

“There’s my baby. See, that wasn’t so hard.” Emma blinked, finding herself surrounded by fragrant water, Riley’s hand stretching her limbs out. 

“W...What’d you do?” Emma stammered, not really knowing what had just happened. 

RIley shrugged. Truthfully she really didn’t even know. She just got closer, talking to her girl, and Emma had let herself be lifted and set in the tub without a fight. “You were bein’...” she paused, “Being a good girl.” she finished, because her mother was always on her about proper dictation. “Lean your head back.”

Emma scowled, but tilted her head back because it wasn’t like she had a choice, right? The water was warm, almost too warm, leeching all the fight from her body, while the Alpha behind her carefully poured it over her head. “Where did you get those clothes? They’re not...not...what’s the word?” 

“Mom made ‘em. We don’t gotta wear the government issued stuff on our land. Just when we go out into the public or if important people come here.”

Emma closed her eyes, biting back a soft mewling noise as Riley dug into her thick hair to scrub her scalp. Though she grabbed the rag to scrub the sweat and grime off her body, she found herself going back into a little trance until she felt Rileys hand again, this time tugging the rag away. 

“You’re gonna scrub your skin off, and, though skellingtons are pretty neat, I’d rather not sleep next to one for the rest of my life.” Riley shook her head, leaning forward. “Close your eyes.” she demanded softly, using the soaped up rag to wipe down Emma's face, carefully noting the bruising. “I should have used cold water...” she mused with a soft sigh, turning Emma's face towards the window, the afternoon sun filtering through. “Open your mouth.”

“Why would I sleep...” She paused at the next order, drawing back. “No! Why?!” she demanded, clapping her hand over her mouth to shield it.

“Because,” Riley said patiently, keeping her hand on her girl's jaw. “I have to see if there’s any damage I need to report to mama; she’s a doctor.” Riley paused. “And because I said so,” she added.

Emma was just about to open her mouth, but clamped it shut quickly, glaring, at least until Riley started adding gentle pressure to the sides of her jaw. Her mouth popped open at the pressure, much against her will. 

“Thank you.” Riley muttered, as if Emma had a choice. She gave a quick glance inside. “You have a back tooth broken, and your cheek looks all cut up, but...” she shrugged, letting go of Emma's jaw and brushing a hand over her cheek. “My poor princess...” she sighed.

“Stop. calling. me. That!” Emma protested, though she didn’t have enough strength to do anything else besides lean forward, resting her cheek on her knees while Riley moved the rag along her back. Then Riley handed her the rag and turned away to grab the towel and give Emma some privacy.

Emma moved to stand, Riley looking over her shoulder. “You didn’t wash that fast, baby.” she scolded with a small snicker.

“You washed me! like..some..I unno..kid or something, it was super weird!” Emma protested.

Riley shook her head. “You..have to wash your princess parts...” she said gently, turning back around and shaking her head. How did Emma not know that?

“My pri...OH!” Emma felt like her face was going to explode, but she sunk down, quickly scrubbing between her legs and her bottom before she stood, reaching for the towel Riley held out, another shriek escaping her mouth as she slipped once again

Riley spun, catching Emma and lifting her out of the tub. “Is this going to be a thing, Princess?” Riley teased, easily bundling the sulking girl into the towel, the shirt slung over her shoulder.

Emma scowled again, but burrowed her face into Riley’s neck. “Vanilla...” she mumbled happily, not even realizing she’d said anything aloud.

“Hmm?” Riley asked, her arms supporting the Emma Bundle, giving a quick up-nod to a few of the staff as she passed and completely ignoring the little smirks they wore.

“And mint.” Emma finished, her voice sleepy. “S’ your soap...I like it. Like...cookies.” They had made it up the stairs and into Riley's room by this time, the door bumped shut with her hip. 

“Mint cookies?” Riley asked, carefully setting her sleepy bundle on the bed. “I dunno, baby. That sounds kinda gross.” Riley was quick to drop the shirt over Emma's head, maneuvering her under the blankets. 

“‘M not tired...” Emma whined softly, frowning even as she burrowed into the bed. It was soft, and warm...and not on the floor or ground.

“That’s fine, I gotta...” RIley paused, gritting her teeth. “Have to finish a couple chapters in my book. Mother wants it done by tomorrow. You can lay here quietly ‘til I’m done.”

“Bossy,” Emma muttered, slowly fading off. 

It was quiet for a good ten minutes, before Emma muttered “roses.”

Hmm?” Riley glanced up from her book. She had scooted one of the thick armchairs close to the bed, and was flung out over it.

“smell...I...” Emma sighed, unconsciously reaching for Riley's hand and clutching it, bringing it to her cheek before nosing the pulse point.

“I like roses...” she sighed, falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am loosely basing the status' and world off of The Handmaids Tale, Betas are the "greys" (marthas) and "Browncoats" (Aunts) Alphas are Wives (green and dark blue) and of course, omegas are red and pink. 
> 
> Trigger warning: There may be some underage Sex and exploration  
> Trigger warning: There will be some rough treatment of Omegas, including nonconsensual things.  
> I will add tags as they come up.

Riley had stayed up most of the night, her eyes glued to Emma as she slept. Annabel, Anya, and even Dahlia tried to coax Riley down to at least eat something, but after explaining that she couldn’t leave lest her princess get scared, the adults all relented in understanding.

It was about nine PM when Dahlia came up the stairs, holding a plate and cup out to Riley. “Your mothers said you have to eat,” Dahlia said softly, gathering her skirt and perching on the edge of the chair as Riley tore into her meal with a muffled “Thanks, Dahls.” She swallowed, gaze flickering back to the sleeping girl on her bed. “D’you think I should wake her up n’ give her something to eat?”

Dahlia paused a moment. “She’s...probably going to have trouble eating.” she warned. “She’ll want to, but it looks like she’s not had a decent meal in a while. One of the greys will make some porridge for her though, all right?”

RIley nodded. “Were you treated like this?” Riley asked softly.

Dahlia shook her head. “No, but there were a few girls in my class that were. Your mothers...I was not much older than your princess when they scented me.” she explained. “Beatings and food restrictions were common though.”

RIley leaned forward, her sandwich already gone. She sipped on the warmed apple juice. “All the books say Omegas are delicate and precious.” she said softly. “Why would you treat someone delicate and precious so awful?” 

With a small sigh, Dahlia rubbed Riley's back. “Because...people don’t go quietly, no matter what status they are.” she said softly. “And the quickest way to get someone’s submission is through brutality. It’s easier than, say...” Dahlia felt her cheeks heat up. “Well, then a spanking.” she muttered sheepishly. 

RIley smirked. “‘M prolly gonna have to give her a lot of those.” she mused. “I don’t mind though, she needs me...I felt it when I saw her. She’s mine, I’ll make sure she’s safe. ‘N that she behaves.”

Dahla stood, ruffling Riley’s short hair. “You’re a good kid, Riley Petrova.” she said softly. Gathering the cup and plate, she made her way back to the living room.

***

Emma woke with a small gasp, there was a heavy band around her waist, a warm, vanilla and mint scented body curled around her. For a moment the blonde girl relaxed. She was in very little pain, comfortable and warm. Maybe she’d passed over? If death was this nice, she didn’t mind. She slowly let her eyes drift closed again.

“Morning, my princess,” came a soft voice, slender hand carding through her hair. Emma jerked then, letting out a soft, pained groan. “Nope..not dead.” she muttered, wiggling before she sat up, scrambling off the bed and landing with a thump on the floor.

Riley sat fully up, still sleepy eyed. She stretched her arms above her head, yawning before hopping out from under the covers. “Remind me to get rails for the edges. You’re gonna fall and break your head,” she teased, pulling open one of her dresser drawers.

“I am not!” Emma jumped up, crossing her arms over her chest.

“You’d look a lot scarier if you weren’t in a shirt five times too big ‘n your hair tangled around your body. Right now you jus’ look like a grumpy little girl; it’s kinda...” Riley paused to think. “Kind of cute.” Riley finished, whipping off her shirt only to replace it with another, this time a dark blue. She pulled out a pair of pants and replaced what she’d been wearing with them. “Help me strip the bed.”

Emma stared blankly. “Why?” she asked, but she still moved to obey, pulling one of the massive blankets off and moving to do the same with the others. She didn’t mind working. This she could do. 

“Because it’s wash day, every Thursday. It makes the back of the house smell so good.” Riley moved quickly, stripping the bed while she watched Emma struggling with a pillow. 

“That’s...Ngggh!...” Emma stumbled back, scowling at the pillow case. “--A huge waste of water, and why are you putting blankets on your pillows?”

Riley barked out a laugh, shaking her head as she bundled up the bed clothes, shoving them in a cloth bag. “It’s a pillow case, so your pillows don’t get all gross from your skin oils and stuff. Geez, did you live in a cave?” 

Emma nodded. “Until they found us,” she said softly, tossing the pillow back on the bed.

“Aw, princess, I’m sorry.” Riley said equally softly, rounding the bed and nudging Emma's chin. “You’re gonna be safe now, okay? C’mon, it’s breakfast, and mother gets cross if we’re late.”

“Oh, yeah.” Emma snarked, but followed after. “So far I’ve been threatened with soap eating and a cross Alpha mother. I feel very safe right now!” She squeaked in surprise when Riley lifted her at the edge of the stairs, her legs clamping around the other woman's waist. “I. CAN. WALK!” Emma practically shouted, her hands clutching Riley’s shirt in alarm.

“I’ve already caught you three times.” Riley pointed out, jogging down the stairs, purposefully jostling her little Omega. “I’d rather not watch you take a tumble down the stairs in addition to your other injuries!”

Emma squirmed, then burrowed her face into Riley’s shirt. “People are watching.” she whined, earning another one of those husky little laughs.

“Then I suggest--” Riley started, setting Emma down in one of the kitchen chairs. “--You be a good girl.” Riley nosed Emma's neck, making playful little snorfling noises, pride rearing its head when she heard the squealing giggle from her girl's lips. She straightened, scooting her own chair closer to Emma and flashing a smile at Tabby, one of the greys who kept the household running. “Thanks, Tabby, it looks...” She trailed off, her brow wrinkling as she stared at the cream colored porridge. “Uh, super good.” she finished quickly, feeling Annabel's soft boot kicking her ankle. “Morning Mother, Mama, Dahls.”

Annabel bit the side of her cheek, flickering a gaze towards Anya. Where Anya was dusky skinned with dark brown hair, Annabel was pale, her hair almost white. “Your mother thought we’d have a light breakfast, and if your girl could handle it, we’ll try a heavier lunch,” she explained.

“I can handle...heavy stuff.” Emma protested. “And, I’m not her girl. I’m my own girl.” 

Tabby smirked, but dished out the porridge before she sat down as well.

“Yes, well.” Anya's clipped tone started as she pulled her napkin out, settling it on her lap and straightening the dark green sweater she wore. “Until we know your constitution, we will all settle with something light. Would you like some honey?” 

Emma shook her head, folding her hands in her lap, attempting to mimic Anya's pose. “No, thank you, I would like bread and..” She paused, because what do you put on bread? “And...meat. Please.”

Anya tilted her head, watching Emma for a moment before she turned to Riley. “Omegas, especially wild ones, can be quite fractious. And, while some things are okay to let slide, on the subject of their health and manners outside of our home, it is always best to nip the behavior in the bud. Annabel, do stop giggling. You are not helping.”

“I apologize.” Annabel said, “But...they’re just so darling. Riley cannot take her eyes off the girl!”

Anya sighed, casting her wife a bemused look. “How did ~you~ get to be the one to work outside the home? You’re worse than the children!” But there was no heat in her words, as she reached out to squeeze Annabel's pale hand. 

“Because you, dear one,” Annabel teased. “Despise leaving our manor.” 

Riley reached over the table, snagging the pot of honey and earning an exasperated look from both Dahlia and Anya, though Annabel just grinned. “Oops, sorry..” Riley muttered, but turned, taking the honey stick she first drizzled it into Emma's bowl before doing the same with her own. “Try it.” she demanded, taking the spoon and stirring before she popped the spoon into her own mouth. “‘S not bad.”

Emma watched Riley while the others added berries to their own before she kneeled up on the chair, grabbing a handful of the plump blueberries and shoving them into her mouth before giving Riley a triumphant look. She chewed, swallowed, and wiped her mouth.

“And...three...two...” Annabel muttered, watching the little blonde.

Emma clapped her hand over her mouth as bile climbed up her throat, Riley reaching for her while the adults jumped into action, a waste bucket held under her as she retched purple bile into it, crying softly and instinctively curling her legs up, burrowing her face into Riley’s chest.

“You owe me five credits.” Annabel teased Anya, rubbing the poor Omega girl’s back.

Anya rested a hand on her hip. “Gambling is strictly forbidden.” she stated imperiously.

“So is wedding another alpha,” Annabel pointed out, dimples popping at her cheeky grin.

*******

Emma sniffled into Riley’s shirt while Riley squeezed her lightly. “Well,” she muttered. “That was a bust. C’mon, princess.” Riley nudged Emma into a sitting position, keeping the other girl’s legs across her lap. “You can share mine.”

The adults went back to their places, though they watched carefully while Riley stirred from her bowl, taking another small bite before offering the spoon to Emma's lips, the blonde shaking her head and turning away. 

“‘M not hungry...” Emma whispered, attempting to scoot off Riley’s lap, but Riley held firm. 

“That’s coz you didn’t listen, then emptied your stomach of what little it did have into that basket.” Riley's voice was dry. “So now we have to attempt to refill it. Open your mouth, princess.”

“No.” Emma attempted to sound firm, but even to her own ears it came out as a whine, turning her head away from the spoon that was offered. 

“It would be easier if you sat her on the floor, between your legs,” Annabel pointed out gently. “We’ve had to do that with Dahlia a couple times when she was throwing a fit.”

Dahlia laughed. “I am just sitting here, being good, and you call me out like that?” she snarked, her voice playful.

“It seems this family has a thing for brats.” Anya muttered, watching. “It may be easier if we left.” Anya rose, the others following after. Though, Annabel paused to speak before turning:

“We will not hurt you here. Riley may, at some point, tan your bottom, but you will not come to harm. If you feel you need to vent your frustrations and be overpowered...do not be afraid, child. Our Dahlia needs to at least once or twice a week; it is quite normal for your kind to test limits.”

“And there she goes, calling me out yet again” Dahlia muttered as they disappeared

***

Emma kept her head down, hiding behind her hair, at least until Riley scraped it all back off her face, presenting the spoon again. 

“No, thank you.” Emma said with forced politeness. “I’d like to get up now.”

“No.” Riley copied Emma's tone, though she leaned sideways to take a couple more bites from her bowl. “We really need to do something about all that hair, too.” Riley gently pushed Emma off her lap, tugging her arms. “We’re not leavin’ this table ‘til you have at least a few bites. Sit.”

Emma hesitated for a moment, staring down at Riley’s upturned face before stepping back to sit in the chair she had vacated, only for Riley to use her foot to kick the chair away, shaking her head.

“Not there, princess, on the floor.” Riley pointed between her parted legs before taking another few bites. “‘N you better hurry, coz this stuff gets kind of weird when it gets cold.”

Emma let out an annoyed huffing sound, staring for a moment with that mulish expression before flopping gracelessly to the floor. “You’re mean.” she muttered. 

Riley nodded. “I know, I’m a horrible, awful Alpha.” Riley's voice was teasing as she moved the bowl to her lap. “Making sure you eat something and don’t smell like a foot. Open.”

Emma paused a moment, then opened her mouth, tingling at the approving smile Riley gave her. She moved a little closer, swallowing the sweet, but bland concoction before opening her mouth again. 

They repeated this until the bowl was gone, Emma resting her head on Riley’s thigh after the last bite. Her stomach was fuller than it’d been since the last hunt she’d gone on with her father, and with Riley petting her hair as she ate, she was quiet and comfortable, at least for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

It’d been about a week, give or take a day or two, and while Emma was still getting used to people watching every move she made, and also NOT being beat for every wrong move, which was also out of the norm for her, she was sort of settling in. Sure, there were several arguments, or rather, several times she tried to argue, only to be pinned down or Alpha-Voiced into doing what Riley told her to do, but she was growing comfortable in her new home. She was, also, just waiting for the other shoe to drop. The other shoe always dropped in her book. Always.

“We have to go into the city tomorrow, my princess,” Riley announced one day

Aaand, there it was. Instinct told Emma that this trip was that Other Shoe.

It was late. The pair had gone to bed at least six hours ago, and though Riley had fallen asleep, Emma was having trouble. She knew how to stay still though, at least until she felt Riley’s body relaxing beside her and her breathing slow and even, thus signalling sleep and Emma’s cue that it was safe to get up. Emma wiggled slowly out of the blankets, pausing when her Alpha made a little snuffling noise, then ever so slowly slipped off the high bed. Straightening the now familiar nightgown, she quietly made her way downstairs, stopping to pet a cat along the way before heating up yesterday morning's coffee on the gas stove. Sure, it was going to be used to dye clothes later, but one cup of it wouldn’t be missed.

Back up in the room, steaming hot coffee in hand, a true luxury she’d only had once in her life before moving here, Emma curled up in the window seat, staring out into the moonlit lawn. She was pretty terrified, honestly. Riley had told her they were going to Annabel's clinic in the city center, which meant going to see a doctor. She’d never had good experiences with any sort of healer, and figured Riley was tired of her and was taking her to be euthanized. “It really is for the best,” she told herself quietly as she sipped on the bitter brew, though her eyes filled with tears, blurring the moonlit sight before her.

“What’s wrong, my princess?” Riley's voice held concern as she sat up; dark, messy hair frizzing about her face. “Are you sick?” Riley swung her legs off the bed as she asked Emma questions, hopping down and moving towards the window seat, leaning down to nose along Emma's head before her brow wrinkled. “Are you drinking coffee?” 

Emma moved away, wincing as the waist-length braid was tugged at the base by Riley’s hand. “Does it matter?” she asked softly. Bringing the porcelain cup to her lips, she took another sip. “Stop calling me your princess. Princesses aren’t real, and even if they were, they wouldn’t be Omegas.” She tucked her legs up further, her toes just barely peeking out of the hem. “Can I keep it?”

“No.” Riley said with a small laugh, reaching for the cup, though Emma pulled it away, a familiar scowling pout on her face. “Not the coffee, Riley.” she snapped, annoyance tinting her voice. “I mean the night shirt...I like it, I’d like to keep it, y’know...forever.” She turned away, not wanting Riley to see the fright or the tears on her face.

Riley stood there, even more confused. She couldn’t figure out what was making Emma so upset. “I...am assuming you’re going to grow, Emma, but I’m sure we can find more...” She reached for the coffee, this time grabbing the cup and jerking when the hot liquid hit her hand. “Shit!” she hissed, then glanced towards the door to make sure neither of her mothers heard the swear word. “And you’re not allowed to drink this until you’re sixteen. Probably not even then. This stuff tastes vile!”

Emma swung her head around, staring up at Riley. “That’s cruel.” she said softly, wiping her nose. “It’s cruel of you to even talk like that.”

“Okay! I guess you can have some when you’re sixteen. I’m not even allowed to have any until I’m sixteen, but fine, if it makes you happy!” Riley glanced at the door again, taking a sip of the forbidden brew before wrinkling her nose. “Uugh it tastes horrible! Nope, not even when you’re old enough will I allow something this nasty to touch your lips.”

Emma stood up, glaring for a brief moment before she swung her hand back, then slapped the mug out of Riley's hands. She only had a few seconds before she felt the world tip for a brief moment, and then she was back on the bed, her hands pinned above her head.

“What, and I do not say this lightly, my princess, The ~fuck~ was that?” Riley's voice had that low growl right under the surface that made Emma tilt her head back instinctively to bear her neck in submission, only to let out a little growl herself, arching back and jerking at her arms in an attempt to free herself.

“You’re awful and mean and I hate you!” Emma sobbed out finally. “You’re talking as if I’ll even see sixteen! I won’t even see my first heat after tomorrow!”

“Emma, sweetheart...” Riley let go of Emma's wrists, pulling the sobbing girl against her. “Why do you…?” And then it clicked. “Oh...OH! No, no princess! You’re just getting a physical! You’re not...we’re not...” She burrowed her face into her Omega’s neck. “Baby I’m so sorry! I completely forgot what that awful woman said she was going to do!”

Emma sniffled. “Oh...” she mumbled softly, relaxing into Riley’s chest. “I don’t like those either.”

Riley laughed. Scooting toward the head of the bed, she dropped Emma back into the pile of pillows and blankets. “Sleep, princess; we’ll pick up the glass tomorrow.” Riley bounced under the blankets, tugging her girl in closer, coltish arms wrapping around the smaller girl’s just budding curves.

Emma was quiet for a few minutes, her nose buried in the soft fabric covering Riley’s chest. “Riley?” She lifted her head, peeking up at her Alpha.

“Mm?” Riley’s eyes were closed, her hand coming up to push Emma's head back down. “Sleep, princess.” she demanded.

“Have you gone into heat yet?” Emma's voice was curious, and the question had Riley popping her eyes open, lifting her head to stare down at her princess.

“Baby, I’m an Alpha...” her voice held a gentle amusement as she reared up onto her elbow. 

Emma stared blankly for a moment. “So, you’re bossy? Yeah, I got that.” 

“That's...Not...” Riley spluttered, dropping onto her back and rubbing her face. “Only Omegas go into heat, princess.” Riley informed Emma, still with that know it all voice of a fourteen year old girl. “Betas don’t even go into heat, they just, like,” she squirmed in thought. “I don’t know how they work, to be perfectly honest.”

“Then how do you know it’s time to...” Emma trailed off, sitting up and playing with her braid, her face pink. “You know...” she whispered.

Riley snorted. “I unsheath, so I can put myself inside of you, and then my knot swells to lock us together.” It was a rather simplified explanation, but it was the only one Riley had available.

Emma wrinkled her nose. “That sounds gross.” she muttered, flopping back down with a huff, letting out a squeak when she was pulled closer again.

“Yeah, kinda...but I like the locked together part.” Riley grinned impishly. “Now sleep!”

“Riley?” Emma whispered again.

“Is that my precious girl sleep talking? Because I know I told her to sleep only five minutes ago.”

Emma snorted, rolling her eyes before squeezing them shut. “You’re a butthead.”

“Great.” Riley mumbled. “Just call yourself ‘OfButthead’. Now shush.”

“Can I see?” Emma whispered after a few more minutes.

“By the gods!” Riley put her hand over Emma's mouth, not even opening her eyes. “Shhhhh!”

Emma wrinkled her nose, but settled in, finally dozing off before she could think of more questions.


	5. Chapter 5

“But why can’t mama just do it here?” Riley and Anya were in the sitting room, Riley wandering around nervously while clutching the dark green top she’d removed. She had donned the floor length skirt earlier and wore a white undershirt to cover herself. 

Anya sat patiently, flipping the pages in the old book she was reading. “Because all Omegas need an official physical at least once a year. It is only official at the center, and does not count at home,” she reminded her daughter for the fifth time. “Riley, darling, put your top on and try to relax. Your girl is going to sense your apprehension.”

Riley bit her lip, but tugged the sweater over her head, smoothing it down before she turned to one of the little mirrors on the wall, fingers working quickly to weave a braid on the side of her head. “Then let's do the official one next year, when she’s more settled in,” Riley suggested hopefully, grabbing a discarded hairpin to tuck the short end of the braid behind her ear. “Mama can just check her over here, make sure everything...” she paused, “Y’know...works,” she finished, straightening and beaming another hopeful grin at her mother.

Anya shut the book, rising and moving towards Riley. “We will go today, Riley. Your Emma must get her physical today. Plus we don’t have the equipment to insert the tracking chip.” She placed her hands on Riley’s shoulders. “You must keep calm and close, Riley. She is from a man's seed and wild; she will be under a lot of scrutiny.” Anya hesitated, carefully fixing the loose side of her daughter's hair. “I am proud of you for taking on the responsibility of an Omega,” she said softly. “Though I do wish you were just a wee bit older.”

“You were my age when you fell in love with mama,” Riley pointed out. “Actually, mama said you both were barely out of the nursery, so that’s way younger!” An impish twinkle lit Riley’s eyes as she faced her mother.

Anya shook her head, though a smile tugged her lips. “That’s different, and practically forbidden.”

Riley tilted her head slightly. “You both claimed Dahlia at my age,” she said, the twinkle turning to a knowing smirk.

Anya laughed then. “Yes, yes, but it means you’re growing up. Can’t a mother be sad for a moment?”

****

Meanwhile, in another room Emma sat, her hands scrunching the cream colored head covering as she stared at her reflection in the vanity mirror. Dahlia stood behind her, smoothing the teenager’s wavy blonde hair with a brush.

“Why do I have to wear this stupid...bonnet thing?” Emma asked finally, holding the covering up and giving it a scowl.

“Because it covers your beautiful head, and no one will want to steal you from Riley.” Dahlia split Emma's hair into two bunches, braiding them both before taking the wrinkled cap and carefully smoothing it. “It’s actually called a coif.” she stated, affixing the cap over Emma's hair. 

“It’s stupid.” Emma grumbled, though she studied herself. The light pink dress was gathered just below her budding breasts, falling heavily to her ankles. “I look dumb!” 

“You look precious.” Dahlia nudged Emma to face her, carefully pinning the sides of the bonnet down before helping her up from her chair. “Do you need help with your shoes?”

Emma shook her head, bending to take the brown boots and shoving white stockinged feet inside, frowning at the laces before she attempted to tie them. She made a frustrated sound, flushing when Dahlia knelt beside her, shooing Emma’s hands away to tie the laces for her.

“Remember to call Miss Riley Miss or Ma’am in public, as well as Miss Anya and Miss Annabel,” she instructed softly. “And walk either beside or a little behind Miss Riley, never in front.”

Emma scrunched her nose. “Why?” 

“Officially, so if there is danger, Riley can protect you.” Dahlia explained, rising and giving the girl a once-over before nodding. “But, really it’s just a way to show we’re not above our Alphas.”

Emma sighed again, but spun around a few times, the heavy cloth swishing about her ankles and making her giggle softly. Sure it was not something an ~almost~ fourteen year old would normally do. But, the dress was pretty. Even if she felt silly wearing it. “But what if...” She paused, thinking of the very worst scenario where she’d have to jump in and save the day. “What if a big truck came, and it was heading right towards Riley, and I had to jump in front of her otherwise she’d get smashed?” Emma raised her brows, giving Dahlia a “hah!” look.

“Then, I’m assuming Riley would find the closest place to turn you over her knee and tan your bottom. Come along.” Dahlia turned so Emma didn’t see the smirk forming on her lips, satisfied when she heard the little stompy footfalls behind her.

“Stupid...stupid. It’s all stupid.” Emma muttered, ignoring the odd, tingling heat in her belly. She did ~not~ want Riley to spank her! That would be incredibly painful and embarrassing. But that oddly colored gaze swept the hallway, her shoulders relaxing just a little when she saw Riley standing with her mother, talking quietly and playing with the buckle of a simple leather bracelet.

The crowd gathered, Anya offering a small smile and brushing her fingers lightly over Dahlia's arm. “You look very nice, princess.” Anya offered to Emma, with a nod of her head. “Come along, Dahlia. Let the children finish getting ready. When you’re done, Riley.” She turned, heading for the door.

“It’s Emma, not princess...” Emma tilted her head as Riley approached, watching as the taller girl gave her a quick glance to make sure all was in place, and swatting her hands away when Riley tugged on one of the braids. “Nah, I think I’m gonna rename you princess. I like how your face gets all cute and pink and scrunchy.” Riley was teasing, mostly. “Give me your wrist.” Riley didn’t wait though, grabbing Emma's hand to affix the bracelet. 

Emma frowned, pulling her hand away, but of course, Riley pulled it back. “You are going to be on your very best behavior today, my princess.” she warned, working the small belt-like buckle. She smoothed the leather carefully, finding the silver D ring. “These mass-made bracelets aren’t my favorite, but I’ve already ordered you a new one.” Riley was almost talking to herself as she let her girl's arm go, turning to search through a closet. “Silver or blue?” she called over her shoulder.

“You talk weird.” Emma studied the bracelet curiously. It was simple black leather, etched with ‘Petrova’ in fancy script. “Like, all fancy and stuff. You sound like a creepy old grown lady. And this thingie is weird and itchy. I don’t like it.” She ignored the question, mostly because she forgot what it was, her fingers fumbling with the clasp of the bracelet.

“That is the complete opposite of ‘your best behavior,’ princess.” Riley grabbed the silver leash, smacking Emma's fumbling hand just hard enough to sting, before she reached out, capturing the smaller girl's chin, forcing her gaze to Riley’s face. “I am serious, Emma; if you act out where a Browncoat can see you, I will have no choice! I’ll have to punish you, or they’ll take you away from me. Do you understand?” Riley's voice was soft, serious, and a little scary. 

Emma scrunched her brows, Riley’s somber attitude finally getting through to her, at least a little bit. “Yeah, okay! Gods, Riley.”

Riley paused a moment, leaning down to brush her lips against Emma’s, a shy but possessive first kiss for both of the teenage girls. “OfRiley...” she whispered, her gaze darkening slightly as she pulled back just enough, a thrill going down her spine at the possessive name. “Say it. Say ‘I am OfRiley’.” Riley demanded softly, both to test her Omega's obedience, and because she really wanted to hear the words out of her girl's mouth. 

“Of...” Emma swayed a little, pausing and shaking her head. “No, My name is Emma. Emmaline Marie Woodf...” That was all that she could finish, finding her back against a wall, Riley's long fingers around her throat as a soft, warning growl emitted from her Alpha’s lips. 

“I can take you in with a gag in your mouth and not a stitch of clothing on.” Riley warned, teenage hormones warring with Alpha hormones. “Not one person would bat an eye. If you can’t admit you’re mine, I will have to show everyone. Say. It.” 

“I...am OfRiley...” Emma whispered, swallowing hard. “W...what’s a gag?...Isn’t that something you do before you thro...” Riley’s hand went from Emma's throat to her mouth, palm pressing against plump lips. 

“It is something I put over your mouth, so you cannot say anything; you can only make sounds, like a kitten or a puppy.” Riley licked her lips as she explained, pressing herself against Emma as visions of her girl mewling for every need to be met made her swell in curious places. She jerked a few inches away. Taking a few breaths to calm herself, she grabbed Emma's braceletted hand, snapping the leash on and wrapping the other end around her own hand until it almost looked as if the pair were holding hands. “Come.” she demanded finally, tugging lightly as she led Emma...or OfRiley, rather, outside.

Both of the girls were taking long pulls of the slightly chilled air as they made their way to the vehicle. Without waiting, Riley wrapped her hands around Emma's waist, lifting her into the van before clambering in after her, biting back. a curse at the skirt that restricted her movements. 

Dahlia side-eyed Anya, catching the smirk on the stoic woman's face as a Grey shut the door. 

***

The trip took about an hour, and the ride was mostly silent; Emma's head resting on Riley’s shoulder as she dozed lightly, having not slept well the night before. She jerked with a small cry as the door was pushed open once again, clutching at Riley’s sweater as the older girl made soft shushing sounds. 

“It’s okay, my princess.” Riley promised, loosening the lead just enough to nimbly hop out before lifting Emma out of the van. She tightened it around her palm once again, leaning in to whisper, “Don’t fret; I will keep you safe.”

Emma swallowed hard, but nodded. Nothing in the city proper made her feel safe, least of all the women in brown and black stomping about looking serious and frightening. Even the lines of girls in pink or women in red quietly moving about behind other women in green or blue, their heads bowed submissively lest they be backhanded or worse, scared Emma. She glanced through her lashes at Anya and Dahlia before nodding again and following after the tug to her wrist. “I don’t want to do this! Riley, can we go home, please? I promise there’s nothing wrong with me.” she whispered. 

Riley bit her lip as they walked along the drab grey streets at a much slower pace than she was used to. Once again, she found herself silently thanking the gods she was highborn. “I don’t want you to do this either, but you need to,” Riley admitted in a soft voice, as they entered The Center; the largest complex in the city, full of offices and clinics and even a small cafe.

Emma kept her head down and walked close to Riley, and though Riley's back was ramrod straight and her chin was held high, Emma could almost feel the other girl’s heart beating about as fast as her own.

“I’ll be fine.” Emma's voice was small as they slipped into the office, Riley catching Emma's hand in favor of the leash. “It will be fine,” Emma whispered again, peeking up to give a reassuring smile to her Alpha; then letting out a yelp of surprise as a large, grandmotherly woman in brown stepped in front of them, offering a kind smile. Emma bit back another squeak, straightening her shoulders.

“Ah, yes!” the lady said brightly. “Isn’t it grand to find an Omega your age, Miss Petrova? I will have some paperwork for you to look over, but as you are under the age of adulthood, your mother will have to sign.” The woman turned to Emma, a questioning look on her face. “And your name, little one?” the lady glanced down, nodding encouragingly. 

“Em...” Riley squeezed Emma's hand in warning, and Emma started again. “Um, I am OfRiley.” she parroted, earning a pleased smile from the lady.

“Well, Blessed Day, Miss Petrova, OfRiley.” She nodded firmly and hustled off, closing the door to the little office. Both girls let out their held breaths in relief.

“Why’d she ask if she knew what I was s’posed to say?” Emma's free hand knotted in her dress, worrying the fabric while her gaze swung around the plain room, ignoring the table with the weird arms that lurked in one corner.

“Because she was testing us.” Riley unsnapped the leash, keeping it wrapped around her hand and offering a small smile to her mama as Annabel peeked her head in.

“Girls! Hello! Pr...um, OfRiley...” Annabel giggled again, a sheepish little sound before finishing what she’d come to say. “Please take off your gown and shift and hop up on the table.” She straightened to close the door, then popped her head in. “Socks and shoes too,” she added, before closing the door fully.

“Riley! You didn’t say I had to be naked!” Emma balked, shaking her head. “No! I don’t wanna be naked. Every time I’m naked in an office like this something hurts me or somebody’s poking me, or both!” 

Riley nodded reassuringly. “You won’t be naked, at least not right now. C’mon, turn around. I’ll help with the buttons.” She stepped towards Emma, reaching out and tugging the girl closer by way of grabbing her skirt. “It’ll be fine, my princess. I won’t let anyone hurt you!” she promised, fingers working the buttons out of their little slots. “Lift your arms, there’s my good girl...” She kissed the top of Emma's head, taking the dress off along with the shift and little bonnet in one fell swoop. Leaving the smaller girl in a pair of white bloomers and an undershirt, Riley stepped away. 

Emma, meanwhile, let out a very put-upon sigh, but, again, it was not like she had much of a choice. She moved back, turning to say something, but was cut off with another peck to her lips before she was lifted and set on the table. 

“You really need to stop puttin’ me places.” Emma bitched, but kept her hands on Riley’s shoulders. 

“But you’re so portable!” RIley teased, leaning forward to nose at Emma's neck, but jerking back when she heard the door open, because Alpha or not, no one wants their mother seeing them kissing up on someone. 

“Oh, good! Riley, look over this paperwork, I’ll sign it.” Annabel flashed a smile at Emma. “Don’t worry, honey, you’re in good hands.” She glanced over towards the camera, “We are being watched, however,” Annabel warned softly. 

Annabel went through the checklist, checking lymph nodes, ears, nose and throat. “Have you had your first heat, dear?” she asked gently, after the easy stuff was done. Turning to grab the small machine that inserted the chip, along with filling a syringe with some sort of sedative, She expertly moved to keep the needle from view. She already knew the answer, but she wanted to distract Emma.

“No!” Emma blushed furiously, swinging her hand to thwap at Riley’s shoulder, as the taller girl was snickering softly at the side of the exam table. 

Annabel turned, palming the syringe and sliding it in her pocket, though she kept the equipment that would insert the chip on the counter behind her. “This will be a hard question, sweetheart.” She said gently. “But, have you ever been penetrated?” Though Emma was young, it was still a possibility.

Emma flushed, glancing down. “When I...when they took me from my dad, they put me in a room, and… Because my dad is a man, they wanted to see if...if-- How I worked down there,” she whispered. “Someone put..one of those baton things inside...inside there, just to see if it’d fit, because she said that people who are born with a man..their parts are missing. It hurt..N when I fought, the...stick thing went in really hard.” She glanced over at Riley, whimpering at her furious face. “I’m not broken, I promise! It...It went in a long way...”

Riley shook her head, leaning forward to give Emma a little hug. “Even if you were, you’d still be mine.” Riley promised. “I’m not angry with you, princess.”

Annabel flicked her gaze to the camera, her own face a mask of anger before she nodded, stepping closer and keeping her voice low. “Emma, darling, we have to check to make sure there’s no damage. Lay back, please. I’ll give you something to help you relax.”

Shaking her head, Emma pressed closer to Riley, struggling slightly when the older girl tried nudging her back against the table. “No, no thank you. I don’t want you to!” She tried to be polite about her refusal, but her voice broke and she began shaking.

“Does she have to?” Riley asked softly. Emma was trembling, clinging to her Alpha and staring up with a watery, terrified gaze, and Riley's heart was squeezing painfully.

Annabel paused. “It’s your choice, Riley, but they could have bruised her insides. If it’s not checked and corrected…” Annabel trailed off.

“I don’t care if she can’t have babies.” Riley said quickly, but tensed, chewing on her lower lip and glancing down. “But, she could be in a lot of pain?” Riley's voice choked up for a minute before she consented, sliding her hand down over Emma's hips until she caught the innocent looking, frilly bloomers, tugging them down despite Emma's kicks. “It’s okay, baby, I’m right here.” she promised, nodding once, her hand pressing Emma's head into her chest while the other trapped the Omega’s hands.

“You’ll just feel a little pinch, and you’re going to get a little loopy, okay sweetheart?” Annabel slipped the syringe from her pocket as she spoke, quickly swabbing down Emma's hip before she gave her the shot, glancing at her daughter as the Omega let out a keening wail. “Dahlia doesn’t like shots either.” she whispered. Of course, Dahlia's case had never been this heartbreaking, though. 

Riley seemed to instinctively know what to do, her hands brushing over Emma's hair as she laid her back on the table, staring into her tearful eyes while her mama arranged the Omega’s bottom half. “Shh, look at me, princess.” she demanded, those fingertips brushing over the girl’s tearstained face. “I know, babygirl, this sucks so hard right now.”

Emma whined again, her limbs felt heavy, a soft cry escaping when something slipped inside of her, fingers gentle as they pushed against her stomach. “Hurts, Riley...” she whimpered, gripping her Alpha’s shirt. 

“Is that normal?” Riley asked, turning her head to glance at Annabel; her mama's brow was furrowed as she shook her head. “She’s bruised pretty bad,” Annabel explained quietly, shining a pen light down there. “And, if she’s still bruised after probably six weeks or more, it was pretty bad. This needs to stop!” 

RIley nodded, turning back, fingers still moving up and down her girl's cheek, the action seeming to calm both herself and Emma, though the chubby little blonde still hiccupped softly every once in a while. 

“Okay, all done. Her chip is already registered to your name,” Annabel informed them gently, slipping Emma's bloomers back on and helping Riley adjust the girl. Riley scooped Emma up, the girl's legs wrapping around her waist while her head rested right against the crook of Riley's neck. 

“I’m going to numb her shoulder blade and insert the chip. It’s very small, about the size of a grain of rice.” Annabel narrated. Picking up the machine and a jar of numbing cream, she did just that, bandaging the area and giving her daughter a quick squeeze on her shoulder. “I know this is hard for both of you.” she said softly. She bent, handing her daughter a blanket from one of the drawers. “Just wrap her in that; she’ll be a bit out of it for a while. I’ll bring her gown home.”

Riley nodded, tucking the blanket around her Omega and adjusting her legs easily. “Just sleep, OfRiley.” Riley whispered, thoroughly enjoying the possessive name despite all the previous sadness and trauma. 

Annabel and Riley slipped out of the room together, the older Alpha intent on delivering her daughter and daughter’s Omega to their mother, and then report her findings. She knew there were acts of abuse, but she’d never seen anything this bad, even on wilds and runaways. She tensed her jaw, stepping half in front of Riley as a tall woman in black approached, her arms crossed over her chest. “Amanda. Hello.” Annabel forced a smile.

“Why is the little brat being coddled?” was the first thing Amanda asked, sneering at the bundle in Riley's arms, causing the teenager to let out a small, warning growl. “This is why we are fighting to not allow children to own Omegas. They cannot train them properly.” 

Annabel none too gently nudged the woman in black aside. This was usually a faux pas, but Annabel was one of the High Born; she was practically untouchable, though not as high caste as her wife. “Of course not.” Annabel stated, gently pushing Riley and her bundle in front of her as they walked into the main lobby, Dahlia and Anya standing and walking toward the little group. “You just allow Omega children to be brutally molested.” She didn’t turn around as both Dahlia and Anya crowded the small teenagers, Dahlia keeping close while Anya approached.

“Was Em...OfRiley…?” Anya demanded, barely able to get the horrible words to leave her mouth.

Annabel nodded curtly, fisting her hands in her slim fitting, dark blue skirt. “Yes.” she said shortly. “She said several women violated her, to check if her sexual organs were different.” 

Amanda stuck her nose in the air in response to this pronouncement. “She was to be destroyed. All the Omegas born to males should be destroyed, but--”

She was cut off harshly, the sound of Anya’s backhanded slap ringing around the center and stopping people in their tracks. The older woman crashed to the floor while Anya stepped closer. “She. Is. A. Child, you MONSTER!” Anya hissed. “An ~Omega~ child at that. She is smaller and weaker than all of those that handled her. You all failed, and there will be retribution.” 

The woman in black held her cheek, turning to spit blood onto the floor. “She’s disobedient, born from a man's seed. You ~Petrovas~ will spoil her. The filthy girl is worthless!”

Another growl was heard, this time from Riley, though Dahlia reached out, whispering something in the teenage’rs ear, shuffling them both away from the scene before anything else could happen.

“I am worthless...” Emma whispered, sniffling into Riley’s neck as they walked to the van. Riley didn’t care about the curious looks, she just slipped into the vehicle, keeping Emma bundled in her lap.

“If I hear those words come out of your mouth ever again, I will take a strap to you.” Riley lifted the girl's head by a pigtail. “DO you understand me?” she asked.

Emma didn’t say anything, just sniffled and burrowed her face back into Riley’s chest, once again lulled back to sleep by Riley’s scent and the gentle rocking of the van.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma runs away.

It had been a year, give or take a few weeks. Emma still chomped at the bit, but she was settling into the household nicely. The other members and staff were used to seeing the omega teenager flit around the manor, teasing or arguing with her Alpha or tucked away in a corner with her dress up exposing a pink, just spanked bottom. Riley would be lounging not far away, reminding her Omega to keep her nose where it was, lest she find herself over her Alpha’s lap for another round of spankings.

They were older now, of course. Emma had just turned fifteen, while Riley was almost seventeen. Though Riley still hated coffee, and Emma still snuck the beverage at every opportunity, they fit well together. Riley enjoyed Emma's spirited nature, and Emma enjoyed the comfort and safety she felt in the household, especially under the protective arm of her Alpha.

****

Emma stood in the kitchen, carefully rolling out the pie crusts for tonight's dessert. Her second favorite spot was the kitchen, among all the scents and sounds of the Greys working to keep the household clean and fed. Most of the Greys enjoyed her presence, giggling and joking with her, But, Annie seemed to dislike her; always casting her little glares as she worked and making “spoiled omega” comments. At the moment it was just Emma and Annie; Annie dressing the rump roast to be baked all day while Emma worked on bread and dessert.

“Cinnamon...Cinnamon...” Emma muttered, glancing towards Annie. “D’you know where the spices went? They were on the counter last night.” 

Annie rolled her eyes. “On the top shelf, OfRiley.” She gave the girl an annoyed look, drizzling oil over the meat. “We can’t keep things in the way just because you’re in here and underfoot.” 

Emma opened her mouth to snark back, but just let out a sigh. “Could keep them where I can reach?” she muttered, turning to study the counter space. Cupboards down below...If she climbed on the lower shelves..she could probably reach, but if Riley found out she was climbing around like a monkey… She sighed, turning back. “Will you get them for me?” she asked. “Riley doesn’t like it when I climb around.”

“Miss Riley should keep you quiet and unseen then.” Annie said. “Not like she cares what you do, she’s just putting on appearances because she rescued you and it’s her duty.” Annie gave a cruel sort of smirk towards the young Omega as the girl's face fell.

“Well, uh, thanks for the notice?” Emma turned then, because screw it. She needed the cinnamon for their pie. Maybe Riley and her mothers already left for the city, so she wouldn’t get into trouble! She’d hike up the light fabric of her dress and start climbing, making it to the counter top with a smirk to sort through the ground seasonings. “Cinnamon...nutmeg… What’s this?” She pulled out a bottle, knitting her brow as she studied it. Glass...larger than one for a baby, but maybe Alpha babies were bigger? Shrugging, she tucked it back, nosing through the stuff on the top shelf before she felt the counter disappear from under her feet. Familiar arms wrapped around her waist as she was sat back on the ground and a stinging slap delivered to her ass.

“Stop climbing like a little monkey.” Riley's voice was fond, even as she slapped Emma's bottom through the thin fabric of the bright yellow dress she wore. She grinned at Emma as her girl turned, giving her a little pouting glare. 

“I had to get the cinnamon! And the nutmeg, and the brown sugar. And it was all the way up there!” Emma protested, though she went on tip-toes, giving her Alpha a kiss on the chin, moving to adjust one of the braids holding the sides of Riley's chin-length dark hair tight to her scalp, the top fluffed up in some sort of bouffant. “You look fancy today!” Emma commented, sweeping her gaze over the straight green skirt and up towards the button-down in a darker green, finished off with a vest and starched white cravat.

“Thank you!” Riley grinned, turning to grab the jars of spices Emma needed while her girl moved to slice up the bright green apples. “Ooh you’re makin’ pie?” she asked, setting the jars beside Emma's bowl and bending to wrap her arms around her girl's waist, resting her chin on that rose scented blonde hair.

“Mhm!” Emma grinned. “I made you guys lunch to take with you too. Well, technically the Greys made it, but I sliced it and put it on bread,” she teased, the ‘thunk, thunk, thunk’ sound of the knife hitting the board following as she tossed the apple chunks into the bowl. “Tabby and I made the cookies though; oatmeal raisin. Coz that’s your second favorite.” She pouted. “Tabby wouldn’t let me use any of the chocolate.” 

Riley kissed the top of Emma's head. “You’re too good to me, my princess,” she praised, reaching out to snag an apple slice before moving off, opening the fridge to find the chilled water.

“Can I come?” Emma asked softly, peeking a hopeful glance towards Riley's back as the woman pulled out the carafe, nodding to Annie when the Grey handed her a glass.

“No, baby. I don’t like you goin’ out there unless you need to. It’s gonna be so boring anyways.” Riley poured her water. “The high born Alphas of the future and how we must lead, and blah blah.” Riley made a face, causing Emma to giggle before she turned to pop the pie crusts in the oven so they didn’t get all soggy and gross.

“May I go into the garden?” Emma asked, turning and almost bumping into Riley as the Alpha approached to snag another apple. Emma gently swatted her hand. “‘N stay away from my pie filling!” she laughed.

“Ow, brat.” Riley snaked a hand out, snagging another slice and popping it into her mouth, waggling her brows at Emma. “Not til I get home. We’ll go out, eat dinner together.” Riley didn’t like her girl out of the house without her. Truthfully, she didn’t like her in a different room, but she was trying to give her Omega some sense of freedom. She lifted Emma's wrist, giving it a gentle kiss before sniffing at the pulse point. Under the vanilla and rose scent, there was something slightly different. “Are you feeling okay, princess?” she asked, moving a bit closer. She gave Annie a small glare at the “tsking” sound coming from the woman’s direction.

Emma blushed, shrugging. She’d been feeling odd the last few days; heavy in the limbs with weird cramps low in her belly, but she didn’t want her Alpha or any of the ‘grownup’ alphas to worry. So, she just grinned. “I’m fine, just grumpy that I can’t come too.” she promised, turning back to her work.

“Okay.” Riley tapped her own cheek, silently demanding another kiss. “Good girl.” she praised when Emma gave a loud, smacking kiss to where she pointed. “You want anything while we’re out?” 

“Some new hair ribbons would be nice,” Emma mused. “Oh! And that heavy black fabric the guardians use. Valarie is gonna show me how to make your pants!” 

Riley shook her head. “Cooks and makes clothes! You’re like the perfect Omega and an economic all wrapped into one cute ‘lil mouthy package.” She pushed off the counter. “If you need help, my princess, ask. Don’t go climbing around when I’m not ‘round to catch you.” Riley warned, checking the clock and wincing at the warning call from her mother. “By the gods, mother, I’m coming!”

***

Emma flushed, grinning as she worked, humming a cheerful little tune. After a few minutes she turned, reaching to grab the pie crust and letting out a pained yelp. “Fuck. Of course I forgot a hand cloth!” she grumbled, quickly wrapping her hand in a cloth and pulling out the pie crusts. She unwrapped her hand, studying it carefully. “Riley is going to shit a brick.” she muttered, nibbling on her lower lip. She had forgotten Annie was even there until the Grey spoke up.

“Miss Riley doesn’t really care about you, you know.” Annie said lightly. She had already put the roast in the other oven and was slicing the carrots and celery. “You’re really nothing but a burden. You’re not even very pretty.”

Emma paused a moment before splitting the filling between the two crusts, moving to start the latticework. “Riley says I’m her princess.” she stated softly, though tears were pricking her eyes. “I’m not sure why you’re saying this stuff...” She frowned, the carefully woven lines on top of the pie looking all wonky to her.

Annie shrugged, flashing a smile as Tabby came in, grabbing the basket Emma put together and moving to give the little Omega a quick hug. “Riley almost forgot.” she said with a laugh. “Made us turn around. You spoil your Alpha, little OfRiley.” The smile Annie wore melted away into a jealous scowl that Emma couldn’t see as Tabby left.

“A princess is a useless bauble meant to get rid of as soon as possible.” Annie said coldly. “Miss Riley calls you her princess because she’s going to get rid of you as soon as she can find someone to take you off her hands. Probably an old, cruel lady who’ll just use you to carry her children until you die.” 

Emma had just slid the pies into the oven. She was beaming at Tabby, but the glowy feeling from the praise was quickly evaporating the more Annie spoke to her this way.

“W...why are you saying these things?” Emma asked finally, turning to clean her work station, scrubbing the flour and sticky sugar and butter off the marble. “I’m...Meant to be Riley’s, Everyone says so but you.” 

Annie barked out a laugh, looking up. “Because you’re nothing but a stupid male born child. You’ll probably always be nothing but a useless child. You should just go away. No one will miss you. They’ll be happy to be rid of their burden without any guilt.” 

Emma grit her teeth as the tears started to spill. Annie’s words cut deep. She finished cleaning, glancing at the clock. “Can you take the pies out in forty-five minutes? You can say you made them!” She offered before rushing off to the room she shared with Riley.

***

Riley sat in the stuffy conference room with the slew of other young Alphas, her back, as usual when she was in public, ramrod straight as she listened to the older Alpha in dark blue drone on...and on...and on. Her bright green gaze lazily sweeping the room, she noticed dots of blue and green dressed girls between the age of sixteen and nineteen all sitting about the same way. She caught the eye of a thin, dark-skinned Alpha, her arm slung back on the chair and her head lolled back, one of the very few more masculine woman in the room. Both of them gave each other an upnod, pulling a similar face before turning their attention back to the speaker. 

Riley just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was not right. She figured it was because she was so far away from Emma, something she really didn’t enjoy. But she had been promised over and over that her girl was safe in the hands of the staff and lower-born Alphas and their Omegas that scattered the ten acres of land. Her mama assured her that it was probably also because Emma was close to her first heat cycle. But, she slid the little device from the pocket of her jacket, watching the GPS tracker. Emma was in their room, odd given the time and her girl’s energy level. She glanced around, smirking slightly as random other girls discreetly peeked at their own little squares tucked away in handbags and pockets. 

“Now, I know some of you ladies have acquired your first Omegas and are anxious to get home to them.” The kindly older woman droned on. “But please do try to keep your attention here for a little longer. You are the future of our society. Your Omegas will have to get used to you being gone at times.”

Riley’s gaze flitted back to the darker woman who peered back at her in turn. Mouthing “Fat chance,” she earned a soft snicker. This would be a very, very rare thing for Riley. All she wanted to do was grab her girl’s ribbons, go home and fuck her princess until she was a catatonic, sleepy little blob; a curious urge, since all they’d really done was touch each other under the covers.

They had a break for lunch, and though there was a large spread of fancy meats, cheeses and drinks, several families had their own baskets of food. They were all sitting on the concrete benches, chattering away like young people do, when Mia approached, throwing herself down. “What’d you have to bribe your girl to get her to stay home?” the dark skinned teenager asked, taking a drink from the wooden cup provided by the center. 

Riley grinned. “Nothing.” she said with a shrug, leaning back on the attached table and looking up at the grey sky. “But, something is wrong. I can feel it.” She squirmed, pulling the cravat off and rubbing at her neck. What about you?” Mia and Riley had been friends for a while, occasionally meeting up. Mia and her Omega pretty much grew up together, and OfMia and Emma became fast friends, though their personalities were incredibly different. While OfMia embraced her state-given name, Emma still kept her own in private. OfMia was docile and sweet while Emma was headstrong. But, Mia and Riley were as different as night and day as well, despite being best friends. 

Mia snorted. “Had to promise her a bag of sweets and a new blanket for her nest if she’d stop cryin’. I don’t know why she wants a new blanket, she’d make me sleep on it for a month before she’ll put it in there.” The Alpha rolled her eyes fondly. “You knot your girl yet?” Mia leered, because, despite them being in a different universe than ours, they were still teenagers. 

Riley laughed, but shook her head. “No. She’s not gone into heat yet. But she’s close. She smells different. Not like the little brat would tell me; I’ll probably find her off in a corner whining with her hand up her dress trying to ease the pain.” Riley bit into the cookie, offering her friend one. “We mess around though.” she said with a shrug. “My girl’s curious, y’know?”

“MM...OfMia won’t get off my knot durin’ her cycles.” Mia bragged, clicking her tongue and waggling her brows, earning a scoff from a passing Alpha. 

“You don’t need to be crass,” the girl snapped, wrinkling her nose at the pair as she flipped a long braid over her shoulder. 

“Bitch, you can bounce on my knot too.” Mia snapped back, earning a snort from Riley and a glare from one of the guardians. But, being one of the high born alphas, she was pretty much above reproach. 

“You’re so lucky!” Riley shook her head. “If I ever said that out loud in public my mother would hemorrhage through her nose.” 

She frowned again, her stomach knotting almost painfully, Mia pushing off the table to lean closer to her friend. “Riley, you look like you’re about to be sick.”

Right as Mia said that, Tabby approached, leaning down to whisper something in Riley’s ear. Riley’s dusky complexion paled more than slightly. “Shit.” she muttered, rising. “I have to go. Em...OfRiley took off.”

Mia’s brows rose, but she stood, smoothing her hand down her dark green skirt. “You need help?” she asked.

“Yeah… She wouldn’t have done that ‘less...I don’t know.” Riley slid her hands through her hair, tugging as she turned to head off. 

Mia nodded. “Yeah, somethin’s fucky.” she muttered, following after her friend. She pulled one of the guardians aside, whispering something before heading out.

****

Emma's eyes filled with tears as she swept her gaze around the room she’d shared with Riley. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She wiped her face quickly, staring at the pile of blankets, pillows and stuffed animals shoved in a corner. To anyone else, it would just look like a normal teenager’s laundry pile. But anyone who entered knew it was Emma's nest. She approached, crawling in and digging around until she found one of the soft white shirts, pressing it to her nose and breathing deeply. Vanilla, mint, and Riley's own scent filling her senses, another cramp rolling through her body. She bent forward, sobbing brokenly for a few minutes. But...she was strong. She wouldn’t be a burden to her beloved family, especially her Alpha.

She pulled a piece of paper off of Riley's desk, quickly penning a note.

“I love you  
I’m sorry”

Leaving the note on the desk she wandered the room for a few more minutes, gathering one more dress, slipping on a pair of shoes and grabbign the little dinosaur stuffed animal Riley had given her. Riley gave her a lot of stuffed animals, but the dino was her favorite. It reminded her of Riley. Surprisingly, it was easy to slip out. The staff wasn’t paying her any mind. Used to her presence, they didn’t even watch what she was doing as she escaped. 

Emma figured if Riley came home and found her gone, she’d be relieved like Annie said. But if she didn’t hurry, the Alpha would be duty bound to make her stay. So Emma moved quickly, finding the gate and clambering up, struggling to the top before letting herself drop to the ground on the other side. Staring into the forest, she found herself the victim of another painful cramp and an overwhelming, pressing heat clawed at her flesh, centering between her legs. The girl gasped, stumbling and biting back a pained cry. “Shit...Now?” she whined. She’d heard about what happened during a heat cycle. But, she hadn’t expected it to be so painfully accurate! “Just..gotta get through the forest...make it to the center.” she muttered. She didn’t want to; she wanted to scream for her Alpha, but she powered forward anyway.

She’d been walking for about an hour when she couldn’t take anymore. She was dizzy, both cold and hot at the same time. And all she wanted was Riley. She hated feeling so weak. The little blonde dropped to her knees, crawling to a little cave made by tree branches and curling into a tight circle around her dinosaur and dress, softly sobbing Riley’s name.

****

RIley burst through the door, her mothers and Mia behind her. “I trusted you all to watch her!” she roared, shrugging off her mother's calming hand as she stormed into the kitchen. 

“Where. Is. She?”” 

Annie was still in the kitchen, pasting on an innocent, confused look. “Who?” she asked curiously. “Emma? I finished her pie. She probably got bored. Fickle thing, that one is.” 

Mia and her family had a special talent. They could scent a lie, and so Mia did now,shaking her head. “Nah, you either did somethin’ or said somethin.” She touched her nose. “Alpha senses and all that. The fuck did you do?”

While the other household went on high alert, ancient computers booting up to trace Emma's chip, Riley rushed the Grey, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her. “The fuck. Did. You. Do?” she growled. 

“She can’t talk if she can’t breathe, Riles.” Mia said gently, gripping her friend's arm. “Put the bitch down.”

Riley let go, still growling softly as she stared at the Grey, who was gasping and clutching her throat. “Get the fuck out of my house.” Riley snapped, spinning on her toes. She pulled the device out of her pocket. “She’s somewhere in the forest. ‘N when I get my hands on her she’s gonna regret leavin’ for the rest of her life.” 

“Riley.” It was her mother. “The pack of dogs found her. But they won’t let anyone near her. Not even Annabel or I. She’s about a mile out.” She paused, tears forming. “The poor child. She’s mumbling something about burden, and princess, but we couldn’t hear anything else. Come. I’ll take you to her.” She turned to Mia. “Would you like to stay the night, Mia? We can fetch your Omega.”

Mia nodded. “Yeah...I need to figure out what the bitch in the kitchen said.” Mia paused, wincing. “Excuse my language, Ma’am. If you call my homestead, a driver will bring OfMia, I’m sure she’ll understand the whole missing sweets, given the situation.” 

Anya nodded. “Of course, of course. Tabby was showing Emma how to make boiled sweets, so there’s a bowl in the kitchen you may gift your girl. I think they’re peppermint.”  
***

Riley didn’t hear the rest of the conversation. She was already off, the tracking meter in her hand and following the signal. She used to think putting a tracking device in the poor Omegas was cruel. Now she was planning on installing at least three more. “Do you want to take the truck, Miss?” Tabby asked, keeping her skirts lifted so they weren’t stained with grass.

“No.” Riley said shortly, “Just open the gates.”

The gates were open, and it didn’t take long to find the pack of dogs, surrounded by two or three Greys and a few lower-ranked Alphas. “They won’t let us through.” One of the women said with a wince, showing her bleeding arm. “I tried to fight my way, but...” 

“Did they hurt her?” Riley asked shortly.

“No...” A Grey approached, knitting her brow. “They’re..protecting her, I think. I’ve, truthfully never seen anything like it. Usually these dogs, excuse my language Miss...don’t give a shit.”

RIley nodded, stepping forward. “Move.” she growled. 

“Alpha?” A whimpering, pleading sound came from the center of the pack of dogs as all but one ambled off back to the manor, and Riley's eyes swam as she rushed forward. Emma was curled around a big, fluffy golden retriever, clutching the dinosaur, her skin flushed.

“Oh, princess… What did you do?” Riley breathed, dropping to her knees she moved to gather Emma into her arms, but Emma pressed closer to the dog, sobbing louder.

“N...no, it’s okay.” She gasped. “I’ll be okay. You don’t have...have to worry about me.” She hiccuped. “I’m...sorry I was a burden. Mama and Mo...I mean, your mama and your mother...they don’t...you don’t..” She burrowed her face in the dog's fur, her body wracked with another painful cramp. “F...uuuuck!” she screamed out. 

“OfRiley.” Riley intoned, pulling her away from the dog's fur and earning a soft growl from the dog, though it didn’t move, just placidly sat there, watching the pair closely. “When we get home and I stuff you so full of my knot you cannot breathe without tasting me, we’re going to have a very serious discussion, do you hear me?” Riley stood, holding Emma close as the girl squirmed and struggled, landing several smacks to her bottom. “Stop.”

“N...No! You don’t have to!” Emma was gasping for breath as Riley bent to grab the muddy dinosaur, making clicking noises and jerking her head towards the dog who protected her girl. Vowing to get the feral pack all the meat they wanted for the rest of their lives, she continued listening to Emma. “It’s okay...You’re not...duty bound to me,” she sobbed even more.

“Shh.” Riley shushed, making the trek back home as Riley instinctively ground herself against Emma’s front, soothing the pain throughout her body. “Whoever filled your head with this nonsense is going to pay dearly.”

****


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has her first heat

“My princess, I swear to every god and goddess if you continue to fight me, I will tie you to my bed. Do you understand?” Riley had carried Emma to their bedroom, easily avoiding the weak slaps and struggles, tipping the girl over onto the bed and whipping the dress up over her head, looking over the girl's pale flesh and mentally cataloging the scrapes and cuts from the branches. 

Emma was still crying, heartbreaking little sobs emitted, her face dripping tears and snot. “St...top calling me princess. I don’t want to be a useless bauble!” she screamed, thrashing her leg and kicking Riley. Unfortunately for Riley, being so close to her Omega while she was in heat, she had almost fully unsheathed, the thick cock usually hidden between puffy folds fully erect, and though Emma was weak, it still hurt, doubling Riley over. But hey, at least it made that knot smaller, slinking back until just the tip peeked out from between her folds. 

Riley rose. Grabbing Emma's thigh she lifted her hips, landing several swats to her upturned ass. “That. Hurt.” she ground out, grabbing Emma's chin. “Stop.” she ground out. Letting Emma’s leg go, she pressed her hand up, grinding her palm into Emma's heated core, the girl's body relaxing as she let out a whining gasp. “You are not a useless bauble. You are my most precious girl. The next time you say something so stupid you will lose your ability to talk.” Riley pulled back, staring down at her princess, dirt smudged and red from crying, her knees bloody, thighs shiny with her need.

“Please...Alpha..” Emma gasped, spreading her legs wider. “Please, I’ll go after you..but I need.” 

Riley shushed Emma again, jerking her own skirt down. “I know, baby. You’re not going anywhere.” she promised. Crawling on the bed, she fisted Emma's blonde hair, jerking her head to the side. “I know what you need, Princess.” Riley's voice was growly again as she bit down on Emma's flesh, right where shoulder met neck, just hard enough to bruise, her fingers moving to slide across her girl’s body, down those soft curves and between her legs, fingers pressing to that little nub that was so similar to her own, until she felt Emma’s excitement. “Put your legs around me, baby.” she commanded softly.

Emma mewled again, curling her legs up and around Riley. She just needed her Alpha. She took a deep breath at Riley’s command, and then felt herself stretching, her core tightening around Riley’s flesh, her hands moving to grip Riley’s shoulders as the painful cramping turned into delicious, tingling tremors, her back arching as she whined Riley’s name again. 

Riley groaned, fisting the bedclothes at Emma's sides as Emma's silky channel gripped her. Making her own pussy drool, sliding along her Omega’s, she felt her knot swelling, moving to part Emma's puffy lips, which wrapped around her cock as they both panted. “Deep breath, sweetheart...next time we’ll do this right...” she promised, giving one powerful thrust when her girl obeyed.

Emma screamed out, now impossibly full, but she arched as her mind felt like it exploded into a thousand pieces, heat flooding from her core to her face. Riley leaned down again, growling a soft “Mine.” into her girl's ear as she flooded her, her own body trembling almost painfully.

They laid there for a while, both of their bodies rocking, making soft noises at each other before Riley pulled out, grasping Emma's legs and curling them up. “Keep them like that ‘til I get back, princess.” she ordered. 

“Why?” Emma asked, but did as she’d been told, gripping behind her knees, laying on her back fully open, her Alpha’s seed cooling on her flesh.

RIley returned, crawling onto the bed. She had redressed, back in her T Shirt and soft pants, staring at Emma before sliding her hand over the girls swollen lips, fingers playing lazily over the puddle she’d made. “Because it gives time for seed to take hold,” she said absently, fingers pressing against that nub again, making Emma moan and drop her legs. But Riley was quick to catch those limbs, bending them back up with a forearm as she strummed along the girls clit, pinching and rolling until she heard the girl scream again before Riley slid the cool rag between her legs and bottom, cleaning her. “Also, because I said so.” she said finally. 

Emma laid there for a few minutes, still panting before she slowly sat up. Staring at Riley warily. “You don’t...”

“Princess, you are still in a world of trouble. I suggest you take whatever you were going to say and not say it.” Riley had taken down her hair, instead smoothing it in a soft top knot, she wandered to the dresser. “You’re not wearing clothes for a while. Your hands are going to be mittened. And every time you sit, you’re going to remember to never, EVER do anything as foolish again.” Riley's voice was conversational as she picked up the note, staring at it before crumbling the paper and throwing it away, grabbing Emma's hair brush and testing its weight before she padded over and sat on the window seat. “Come.” she ordered, snapping and pointing to the spot in front of her.

“I believe I already did...twice.” Emma snarked, but she didn’t move from the bed, actually scooting back. “I..think I need a bath… Let’s take a bath together?” She was suddenly very, very scared of what Riley was going to do with that brush. “Or you could brush my hair! I’ll brush your hair!” 

Riley pressed the tip of her tongue to her top teeth, counting to three mentally. “My princess, if I have to fetch you, I am going to double what I’m already giving you. Come. Here. Now.”

Emma scooched further off the bed until the large four poster was between them. “I don’t need double hair ribbons, Riley.” she said brightly. “I’m sure you forgot them, but that’s totally okay! Um, we can get fabric late--”

RIley stood, moving slowly, stalking her prey. “Baby girl, you should know never to run from an Alpha. We love the chase. This should be ingrained into your pretty little brain.” She crawled over the bed, her head tracking Emma as the girl darted towards the other side, pulling the door open and darting out, bouncing right into Mia.

“Aw, damn.” Mia chuckled as Emma dropped to her ass. “I thought there was gonna be at least a little chase.” OfMia’s bright pink-haired head popped to the side. “OOoh, Hairbrush..Good luck!” she singsonged as Riley swung the door shut again after giving the pair a feral little smirk.

“Up, my princess.” she demanded. Emma shook her head, crabwalking sideways, but she didn’t get very far. Riley bent, scooping her up by the waist and landing a smack with the brush, her girl letting out a pained howl as she was carted back to the window seat. It was easy for Riley to arrange Emma exactly how she wanted her; torso resting on the seat while her legs dangled, trapped under one of Riley's legs. 

“Why are we in this position, OfRiley?” Riley asked. Whenever Emma was in trouble. Riley prefered to use the possessive name, letting the girl know who she belonged to. 

“Because you hate me and you feel like you gotta be mean to..OOWWW!” Emma shrieked, kicking her legs, her hands flying to protect her vulnerable bottom.

“Because you let some jealous Beta get into your pretty little head. When instead, it should be filled with how to please me and how to be a good girl.” Riley lectured. “I suppose we’ll have to have more lessons. I don’t mind. I like teaching you how to be a good girl.” Riley paused. Hands in front. Emma, repeat what I said.”

“Nooooo!” Emma whined, squirming. “Riley this isn’t Faaaa-oooww!” Another shriek had her scrambling forward to escape the punishing brush as it landed several more times in rapid succession. Riley had never spanked her with more than a hand before, and it really, really hurt!

“I could do this all day, sweetheart. We have company, but I’ll happily let them come in here and watch this part of your punishment. We don’t want to be rude hosts now, do we?” Riley's voice was silky as she asked the question. 

Emma whimpered. Burrowing her face in her arms, she was already humiliated being turned over Rileys lap, her butt on display. She didn’t need anyone to witness it. “Please Riley, I won’t...won’t do it again

“You won’t what?” Riley asked, landing another smack. “You won’t run off? You won’t cause your family to worry, your Alpha to worry, stupidly cause yourself harm? Go out into the wilderness with no protection? No, you won’t do any of that again, you’re right. Repeat. What. I. Said.” The last four words were punctuated with another slap of the brush to the girl’s thighs, Riley trapping those flailing hands to the small of her back.

Emma howled, letting out another pained sob. She really, really was sorry. “W..what part?” she hiccuped, turning to look over her shoulder through the fall of tangled blonde hair. She vowed to burn that damn brush as soon as she was able.

“I let a jealous Beta get into my head, when it should be filled with how to please my Alpha and how to be a good girl.” Riley instructed, tapping the brush lightly on her girl's reddened cheeks. She almost felt bad as the welts started to form. 

Emma smirked; she couldn’t help it. “You let a jealous...” She gasped, arching her back and kicking her legs and letting out another shriek as the brush landed several more times.

“You’ve added writing a hundred lines a day to your punishment, princess. Do we need to add anything else? This is going to be a very interesting couple of weeks for us.”

Emma ground her teeth. “I le..let a jealous beta...wait, how did you know it was Annie?” She wasn’t going to tell on the woman...then again; she wasn’t going to come back home either.

“I didn’t, Mia knew. Continue.” Riley's voice was lazy, using the brush to tap her girl's thighs open, head tilting to peer at her puffy center while her lips curled in a little smirk, enjoying the power she had over her little omega princess. 

“I let a jealous beta get into my head, when it should be filled with how to p..please my alpha and how to be a good girl.” Emma parroted.

“Good girl. You’ll get ten.” RIley paused. “You would have had five if I didn’t have to chase you like a wolf chasing a baby giraffe.” she mused.

Emma squirmed, trying again to push herself up, only for Riley to shove her back down. “That’s not fair! You’ve already spanked me a million times!” she protested, tears prickling her eyes once again.

“Yes.” Riley said with a nod, and started spanking. Ten measured hits with the brush, peppering her girl’s already red ass before she set the brush aside, smoothing her hand over the heated flesh as Emma sobbed again. She had struggled for the first three, then simply sank into the cushion, her muscles relaxing, and by the tenth Emma was just repeating. “M’sorry Alpha. M’sorry M’sorry.”

Riley waited a few moments before she helped Emma up, letting her curl in Riley’s lap and cry out her pain for a few minutes before she was once again lifted, one hand under that hot bottom as they made their way to the door. 

‘Riley?” Emma sniffled, rubbing her eyes. “I n..need to put my dress back on.”

“Nope, no clothes for two weeks,” Riley said lightly. Swinging the door open, Mia and OfMia weren’t at their posts, so Riley figured they were off either in the dining room or one of the sitting rooms.

“Riley I can’t...do that.” She wiggled, but a firm squeeze to her sore ass had her stilling. “At least let me stay in our room.” she begged, her face almost as red as her bottom.

“Nope.” Riley popped her P, making her way down stairs. “I may not let you walk for the next two weeks.” she threatened as she wandered down the hall. There was a sitting room where she received guests that wasn’t as stuffy as Annabel and Anya’s, so she peeked her head in, seeing both Mia and OfMia inside, cuddled up on the couch and talking. “Hey, guys. We’ll be back in just a few minutes. I’ve gotta get a couple more things to deal with, make yourselves at home.

“Riley..put me down.” Emma demanded, squirming, though that just made her rub herself against her Alpha’s hip. She closed her eyes, gritting her teeth to cut off the moan. 

“OfRiley. No.” Riley smirked. Emma was at least a head shorter than her, and with her Alpha strength, it was easy to carry the girl on her hip, though it was a pretty normal sight to see Riley carrying Emma in front of her, the girl’s limbs sleepily wrapped around her Alpha’s body. Usually it was after Emma fell asleep on the couch, or was worn out from one of her tantrums. And usually the girl was clothed, and not unconsciously rubbing herself against Riley’s hip to ease herself.

Riley found her mothers seated in the dining room, and though Annabel's eyes were red rimmed, Anya was as stoic as ever. She gave Riley an approving nod, seeing Emma's tearstained, blushing face.

“Oh, Emma...” Annabel rose, but a hand pressed to her leg had her seated again, Anya's voice cutting her off.

“Good evening, Riley, Ofriley. I assume you’ve got things settled?” she asked, smirking when the Omega burrowed her face into her daughter's neck. 

Riley sat Emma down, pushing her forward. “I need mittens made for my princess...” she said. “And could you send one of the Greys with a notebook and pen?” She paused. “Also, my girl has something to say to the both of you.” Riley rested her hands on the girl’s hips.

Emma flushed, tearing up again though she used her hands to cover herself. “I..I don’t know what to say...” she said softly.

“Apologize, princess.” Riley instructed gently. 

“I...I’m sorry.” she whined, covering her face. This time Annabel rose fully, engulfing the teenager in a hug. “We forgive you, sweetness. Take the punishment your Alpha gives you with grace, and know we love you.” Annabel said softly, fingers wiping Emma's cheeks.

Anya nodded. “Strips of cloth will work until they are finished. It should take no longer than a day. Will you be taking dinner in the sitting room?” She swiveled her gaze to Emma. “Come here, girl.” she demanded, scooting her chair back to give Emma room.

Emma pressed against Riley, Riley tensed slightly as well, but gently pushed her forward. “Yes, mother.” Riley said politely. “Go.” she whispered in Emma's ear.

Emma bit her lip, but moved forward, hiding in the waist length tangled mass of blonde hair. She stood quietly while Anya stared at her, before those arms wrapped around her as well. “If we lost you, child, it would destroy all of us. Don’t ever pull a stunt like that again or whatever my daughter is doing to correct your behavior will seem like a picnic. Am I perfectly clear?” 

Emma's eyes widened slightly, but she burrowed her face into the soft wool it was pressed into. “Yeah” she muttered sheepishly.

“Yes, Alpha.” Anya corrected.

Ye..yes Alpha.” Emma parroted.

Anya pulled away. “Good girl. I forgive you. Return to your Alpha’s side.”

Dismissed, Emma sheepishly moved back, yelping when she was scooped up again and pulling an annoyed face. “I can walk!” 

RIley didn’t even answer, just moved back off down the hall, nodding when she was handed a notebook and a pen.

“Hey, guys, sorry. Had to get some things settled.” Riley grinned at her guests. “How’d you get your hair like that, OfMia? It’s kinda cute, you look like a parrot.”

As Riley chattered, she sat Emma down, stopping the blonde when she reached for one of the blankets slung over the back of the couch. “Sit.” she ordered softly, nodding to the spot between her legs.

“I’m cold, Riley.” Emma snapped, crossing her arms over her naked chest as Mia eyed her appreciatively. 

“Damn, you tore that ass up.” Mia upnodded towards Emma. “See that, girl? That’s nothin’ if you ever try that shit with me.” Mia tugged her Omega closer, the pale-skinned girl curling into her Alpha’s lap. “That Beta bitch was sent away, you don’t gotta worry about her fuckin’ with your girl’s head. I’m pretty sure Miss Petrova beat the shit out of her first.”

Emma flushed. “Stop lookin’ at my--” She yelped when she was tugged down, Riley manhandling her girl. 

“You’re not cold, you’re embarrassed. Watch your tone.” Riley demanded, leaning back and flipping open the notebook. “Good. She’s lucky I let her live. Should send her off to a male colony ‘n let them use her for..I don’t know, whatever men do.” 

Emma scowled, but situated herself, tucking her legs up and folding her arms around them. “She shouldn’t lose her job just because she said something mean.” 

Mia snorted. “She didn’t say ‘something mean’. She wormed her way into an Omega’s head, durin’ her heat cycle. And made said Omega lose her shit.” 

“I can handle myself.” Emma muttered.

“Yeah..we can totally tell.” OfMia piped up sarcastically, yelping at the smack that Mia landed on her thigh. “Sorry, OfRiley...” OfMia muttered sheepishly, peeking at her own Alpha who cast her a warning glance. 

Riley wrote Emma's line at the top of the first page, her handwriting neat and concise after years of practice. Using her foot to tug the low table closer, she leaned forward, placing the open notebook and pen on the table and tapping the page. She knew that Emma's handwriting was pretty bad, though she knew how to read and write, she didn’t have much time to practice before Riley had claimed her. 

“”I will not allow anyone to put bad things in my head. It is to be filled with how to please my Alpha and how to be a good girl,” Riley read aloud, pointing to each word in the line.

“Riley, this is stupid. I’m sittin’ here naked on a very sore butt. I get it, don’t do it again.” Emma protested, pushing the notebook aside. “I’m going to go to sleep.” She untucked her legs, rising, only for Riley to push her back down.

“Hey, Mia, did you hear me say ‘If it pleases the princess, will she please jot down this royal decree?’ Because I’m pretty sure I straight up told her to do it, but y’know. I may be a bit tired, having to chase a disobedient little girl around the forest for an hour, and then knot her. I suppose she’d be more agreeable if she was riding my knot while writing, but, it may be just a bit more embarrassing than simply sitting here and being an obedient girl.” 

Mia smirked, Ofmia clapping her hand over her mouth to hide a giggle before she scampered down on the floor like a puppy, snuggling close to the naked Omega. “It’s not so bad.” she whispered. “If our Alphas punish us, it means they love us. Here, I’ll help.” The tiny pink-haired girl picked up the pen, grabbing the curvier girl's hand up and wrapping it around the instrument, before she started to guide the other girl's hand carefully along the page. “I called Mia a big bag of dicks once and she knotted my bottom, but I secretly really liked it.” 

Riley shook her head at this, but turned to chatter softly to Mia, keeping her gaze on the pair to make sure OfMia wasn’t doing all of the work. 

***

Emma was on the last few lines when dinner came, along with several strips of dark red fabric and two palm-sized balls. She eyed the fabric and balls with dread, knowing she was about to lose the ability to do much with her hands. OfMia had been called back to the couch halfway through, since Riley felt she was doing most of the work. And Emma’s hands were already sore. She had stopped for just a few minutes to lean against Rileys leg, but after letting her rest, Riley nudged her back to work.

“That’s enough, princess.” Riley said softly, passing plates to her guests. “Come on up on the couch.” She leaned forward, putting her plate and cup on the table. “Princess made the pie. She’s a pretty good cook.” Riley praised

“I’m not done yeee…” Emma trailed off, a disgruntled look on her face. “Stop that!” she snapped, glaring up at Riley’s face as she was handed the balls. They were surprisingly squishy, giving when Emma gripped them. 

“Then you have a hundred and ten to do tomorrow.” Riley stated as she started to wrap Emma's hands carefully, smoothing the fabric almost reverently over her girl’s fingers.

“Why don’t you let me cook? OfMia asked, her voice sulky, earning a bemused glance from her alpha. 

“Cause the three times you tried you almost burnt the house down.” Mia shot back, ripping off a piece of the roast and offering it to her girl’s lips. Watching as those pale lips parted, taking both meat and fingers into her mouth and sucking softly, Mia smirked. “You’re such a fuckin’ tease.” Mia said fondly. 

Riley laughed, watching the pair before she kissed her girl’s bound hands. Settling her sideways,she picked her plate back up, fingers quick to tear the roast into chunks before offering a bite to Emma. 

“No, thank you.” Emma said politely, turning her head away.

“See that.” Mia pointed out, jerking her head towards the pair. “You pull that shit on me you’re eatin’ on the floor,” she warned her own girl, shaking her head. She adored both Riley and Emma, but she didn’t want Emma's bad behavior to rub off on her own girl.

OfMia grinned, leaning forward to nuzzle Alpha's dark cheek. “But I like eatin’ on the floor, Daddy,” she whispered, biting Mia’s chin lightly. “‘N if my bottom is up, you could knot me…”

Riley laughed. “By the gods, you two. I bet you’ll have pups by next year. You’ve both been on each other since you were what...five?” She didn’t even entertain Emma's little act of disobedience with a comment, instead pushing her finger against the side of her jaw, the blonde's head trapped in the crook of her arm and popping the meat into her mouth, earning a sharp bite on her finger. Eyes widened slightly, she glanced over. “Did you just fucking bite me, princess?” Riley asked, incredulous. 

Mia’s brows skyrocketed almost to her hairline. She knew that if Riley dropped the F bomb it was serious, and as a peer Riley really needed help, and not the help of an old alpha with perfectly trained adult Omegas. “Babydoll, I need you to go sit by Riley right now.” she instructed. “Riley, gimme your girl for a second.” She paused, smirking. “And I was five, she was three. Knew she was mine as soon as one of the Betas brought her over.” 

Riley sideglanced Mia, shaking her hand and inspecting the bite, blood was drawn, fair since she drew blood earlier. But that was a marking bite. “You’re not knotting my omega, you hornball.” she snarked but gathered the struggling girl up, pulling a blanket off the couch and wrapping her like a blonde Emma burrito. Because she’d happily parade her girl around naked, but no way any one else was gonna touch Emma naked, not even her best friend. 

“It's okay!” OfMia said brightly as she hopped over the couch and flopped down, all three ignoring the angry growls coming from the Emma bundle as Mia scooped her up. “Mia won’t hurt her. I mean, she might ~hurt~ her. But she won’t harm her, you know?”

“My girl had a problem with biting a few years ago,” Mia explained lazily, settling Emma on her lap, the plate had been set aside as she schooled her friend. Casting a smirk towards her own blushing Omega, Mia added, “You just gotta make it so they know not to bite. Watch.” She picked up a slice of buttered bread, tearing a piece off. “Open your mouth, OfRiley.” she instructed firmly.

“It’s Emma.” she snapped. “Riley! Make her let me go.”

“Nah.” Riley smirked as OfMia snuggled in her lap, nibbling little bites off her own plate and watching with rapt fascination. 

Mia slid her hand into that tangle of hair, tugging her head back. “Open.” she demanded again, using just a touch of her ‘Alpha’ voice. Both OfMia and Emma opened their mouths slightly, OfMia leaning forward while Riley just watched. As long as Emma wasn’t touched sexually or harmfully, Riley wouldn’t intervene. 

Mia knew as soon as her fingers went to Emma's mouth, those teeth would clamp down, and Emma didn’t disappoint. “See, right now, you’re thinkin’ “Shit I gotta pull my fingers out.” Don’t do that.” She paused, then pushed two fingers inside. “Push them all the way to the back of her mouth, kinda where her throat starts. But, make sure to keep whatever you’re puttin’ in her mouth away from her throat, unless it’s a pill. But that’s a whole other trick I’ll show ya later. Ofmia hates takin’ meds.” she said lazily, her gaze turning back to the gagging girl in her lap. “You gonna be good?” she asked curiously. “Let your Alpha get some food in ya?” 

Emma struggled for a moment, her chest heaving, but finally she nodded her head, snot and tears forming. Mia nodded, slowly pulling her fingers out and wiping them on a blanket before cleaning Emma's face up and passing her back over, still bundled. “Come, babydoll.” she ordered, Ofmia scampering once again across the couch and curling up in Mia’s lap, opening her mouth and pointing cheekily to it. 

“That was mean.” Emma whimpered, but opened her mouth to take the offered bite, lest one of the young Alphas decide to use her as a practice dummy again. 

Dinner was finished and plates cleaned up, music playing from one of the old, beat up radios as the teenagers talked and laughed together. Even Emma giggled a few times as she drowsed in either Riley’s lap, or Mia’s for the few minutes Riley had to fetch something. Blankets and pillows were dragged into the sitting room and the teens piled together for a sleep-over. Of course, the exhausted blonde fell asleep first, warm and safe, listening to the people around her chattering away.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few years. Riley and Emma were now young adults at eighteen and almost twenty, and though they lived on Riley’s family homestead, they had their own little two bedroom cottage, shared with Mia and OfMia. The pair of Alphas decided that two sets of eyes were better than one to keep their girls in line, plus it was fun to fool around together. Often the pair would knot their girls in one little pile, and even more often Emma and OfMia would be punished together, one spurring the other into doing something against their alphas’ rules. 

Emma had been in the kitchen most of the day. It was Sunday, and she liked to get at least a few days of dinners pre-done for their little family. Along with baked goods they shared throughout the homestead and readying the jars to start making the jams and jellies for the season, it was a busy time for her. Riley had argued that they could hire a Grey, but the Alpha had conceded pretty quickly. She liked seeing her girl dusted with flour, proudly presenting whatever she created. Mia and Riley were holed up in the little office situated between rooms, and OfMia was flitting around between bouts of tidying the little cottage, stealing bits of whatever Emma was making, and doing some sort of painting. The windows were open, letting in the slightly chilled breeze, and all in all it was a pretty quiet start of the day. Dear readers...we know that won’t last long...

“OfRiley...” OfMia had skittered into the kitchen, her eyes wide, worrying the fabric of the little red gingham patterned dress that covered her slight form. “Um, you should probably come with me. Our Alphas are talking about something you might want to hear...” Ofmia stage whispered, moving forward as Emma started to cut the thick mound of dough, rolling the pieces lightly in cinnamon and plopping them on a pan to be slid in after the last batch of bread was done.

“Emma.” Emma corrected gently. She could never get OfMias given name, and truthfully she was starting to believe the little Omega didn’t have one. “‘N I’m good. The last time I was caught spying on their Oh So Important Alpha Meetings, Riley plugged my ears ‘N YOUR Alpha plugged my ass.” She gave OfMia a playful glare. 

“They’re talking about your dad, Emma.” OfMia whispered again, grabbing her best friend's arm and tugging lightly. “They found the colony he’s at...he’s not doin’ so good.” 

Emma widened her eyes slightly. “F...uuuuuuck.” she whispered, straightening and tucking the stray bits of blonde behind her ears. “How do they know it’s my dad? Shit...Fuck...” She started moving, glad she had decided to wear a pair of Riley's pants, though they were a bit tight in the hips and baggy in the legs. A short, pink shirt she wore at night was smoothed over ample breasts, tucked into the waistband. She pressed a finger to her own lips in the classic “Shh” gesture, gripping her friend's hand as she pressed her ear to the wall right beside the Alphas’ office. 

“Nah, man.” Mia said with a quick shake to her head, slouching in one of the chairs as she lazily watched her friend pace. “If you tell Em, she’s gonna freak the fuck out ‘n try to make you let her see him. That’s just all kindsa not a good idea. You know we’re workin’ on tryin’ to get more aid to the male colonies. It's gonna take time. It ain’t like shit’s gonna change overnight.” 

Riley rubbed her face. “Mia, that’s her father.” she pointed out, turning to make another pass across the small room. “Like, can you imagine if you knew your father was alive after being ripped from him? If she found out I didn’t tell her she’d...” Riley turned her gaze to her friend.

“Sometimes I wonder who the Alpha is. That girl has you wrapped so tight around her finger I’m surprised you can even pop a knot any more.” Mia stretched, patting the desk. “C’mere.” Mia paused. “And I’d be incredibly shocked, considering I was popped out of mom's Omega, and she’s def not my father.”

With an irritated grunt, Riley plopped down on the desk, situating herself easily between Mia’s knees and raising a brow at her. “S’pose you won’t suck me. Y’know..just to see?” Riley asked, raising her brows and leaning back and jerking her hips up suggestively, earning a soft laugh from Mia before she felt those strong hands smoothing over her thighs. Riley straightened, running her fingers over the wooly, short curls atop her best friend's head, then tensed, sniffing the air just as Mia’s head slowly turned towards the wall. 

“Shit.” Riley breathed. 

Mia pushed to her feet. “I know those lil brats ain’t..” she muttered, taking the few strides towards the door before she yanked it open

On the other side of the wall, both girls paled. “Shit...” Emma whispered, reaching out to push OfMia slightly behind her, as if she could protect the other girl, flashing a guilty look towards the pair as they came out. Each Alpha wore similar expressions of irritated bemusement. 

“Why aren’t you in the kitchen, my princess?” Riley asked, her arms crossed over her chest and resisting the urge to smirk. Emma was puffed out, one arm pushing OfMia behind her like a mother protecting her pups from an angry beast.

Mia didn’t even ask questions. Snapping her fingers, she pointed towards the office, landing a swift smack to OfMia’s ass as she skittered past the pair. “Your princess is ‘bout to get her ass whooped.” Mia said lightly. 

Emma shot a glare towards Mia, the other Alpha just quirking a brow before stepping into the little room. She knit her brow, her attention going back to Riley. “What, just ‘coz I’m Omega I should be barefoot and in the kitchen?” she snarked, crossing her arms over her chest and resisting the urge to back up and cover her ass as Riley approached, though her head did tilt up slightly. Riley would always be taller than Emma.

“No.” Riley said lightly. “Because you’re Omega you shouldn’t be in the kitchen, actually. Could upset your delicate sensibilities. Seems we’re gonna have to enact that lil rule for a while.” She slid her hand over Emma's cheek. “What did I tell you about spyin’ baby?” She gave her Omega a stern look.

“You’re talking about my ~father!~” Emma protested, but turned her cheek into the stroke against her face. At least until the stroke turned into a grip to her jaw, her head tilted up to look into Riley’s face.

“What did I tell you, OfRiley?” Riley's voice hardened slightly as she gazed down at Emma.

“N...not to.” Emma muttered, shifting from foot to foot. She felt her face flushing as Riley took her arm, leading her into the office where they could already hear the snap of a leather strap hitting flesh and soft pleading promises of good behavior from OfMia’s lips. 

Emma turned away. Not that it was the first time she’d seen OfMia getting her ass reddened, and Mia was never cruel, she barely left welts on the slender girl’s thighs and ass. She knew just how to snap her wrist to make it sting without causing damage. But, as usual, when Emma turned away, Riley tunneled her hands in that blonde hair, gripping the base of her skull and forcing her head forward. 

Mia tossed the strap onto the desk. “Up, OfMia.” she demanded, pulling the sobbing girl gently to her. “We got some shit in here you girls don’t need to hear. Do we have to cage both of you before we have Alpha only conversations?” she asked the pair, scooping her girl up and letting her cuddle against her chest for a few minutes. 

“Oh, fuck you, Mia.” Emma snapped. “We’re not helpless little--” And that’s all she got out before Riley pushed her towards the desk, her hand landing several times on Emma's fabric covered ass before she was jerked back up again. “Apologize.” She ground out, her hand working to yank her girl’s pants down. “And if I ever see you in these again...” She trailed off threateningly. 

“Fuck you too!” Emma snapped, squealing loudly at the next smack to her ass. 

“And this.” Riley ground out. “Is why I wasn’t going to tell you. You forget your place when you’re stressed out.” Riley lectured. She met Mia’s gaze, trapping Emma to her chest as Mia moved closer, OfMia safely held on her hip, sniffling while her head was burrowed into her Alpha’s neck. 

Mia approached slowly, though it wasn’t much of a distance in that small office. Her girl was easy to handle. But Emma needed extra reinforcements, and Mia was fine with that. It brought her closer to her best friend, and hell. When you got another Alpha stuffed full of your cock, the power trip was amazing. She palmed Emma's jaw, her middle and ring fingers shoving inside that hot, wet little mouth to press her tongue down. “I know how to make that acid little tongue of yours stop workin’ girl. I suggest you watch it.” Sliding her fingers from Emma's mouth, she kept her jaw pinched. “Apologize ‘n bend over the desk. 

“It’s my fault! Please don’t be mad at OfRiley...” OfMia lifted her head, sniffling softly. “I was comin’ to ask if our Alphas needed anything and I heard...”

“And you were disciplined for it.” Riley said gently. “Emma knows her boundaries, sweetness. Do not put all the blame on yourself.” 

Mia snorted. “My doll woulda lost her fuckin’ tongue long ago if she had the mouth OfRiley does. But we’ll teach her.” She kept those dark brown eyes on Emma. “Won’t we, OfRiley?” She asked silkily. 

Emma jerked her jaw away. “You’re talking about MY father and MY life!” she said finally, jerking her arms, though Riley had her in an iron hold, her back pressed against her Alpha’s chest. “And, you are not MY Alpha! So you can just shove your knot right up...” And there were those fingers again, this time deeper in her throat, her chin held by Riley. 

“Nah, see, me and my girl, we’ve been sharin’ things since the cradle. Toys, books, lessons, clothes...” Mia said lazily, pulling her fingers out only to push then back in when Emma bit down. “Figured the other day we’d share girls. Was gonna do the whole thing next week after we figured this whole shit out with the males, since we knew your ass would have something to say about it.” 

Riley's voice was more gentle, reminiscent of her mothers’. Her consonants were crisp even though she was rubbing her groin back and forth against Emma's ass. “Not that you have a choice.” she said lightly. “We figured...”

Mia gave her friend an annoyed look. “‘N that’s why she thinks she can get away with this shit, Riley. You don’t gotta explain what the fuck you’re doin’ and why you’re doin’ it. Do you see me over here explaining to my girl before I tan her ass or shove my knot inside her?” She shifted, pulling her fingers out of Emma's mouth and wiping the drool on her pants before she snapped her fingers. “Here, take OfMia ‘n gimme your girl.” she demanded. 

Riley laughed. “Oh, fuck you, Mia!” she retorted, but there was no heat to her words. She leaned down, nosing along Emma's cheek. “Gonna be our good girl, baby?” she asked softly, earning a glare from her princess.   
“Eat a dick, Riley.” Emma snapped before she was jerked forward with a tsk, OfMia getting passed into Riley’s arms. 

Riley was gentle with the smaller, shaking Omega, pressing her hand against that pale blonde hair to press OfMia’s head into her own chest. “Hey, lemme get mother or one of the Greys to watch your girl.” she said lightly, moving to pick up the heavy phone sitting in the corner of the desk. “She don’t need to see all this.” 

“Nah.” Mia had propped herself in the chair in the corner, wrangling the struggling girl into her lap. “She’s fine. OfRiley, I swear to the gods if you bite me again…!” 

“OOh, look at me, I’m a big bad Alpha! I can handle any Omega; my knot is the size of a baseball, oooh!” Riley mocked, propping herself against the desk to watch with an amused expression, her fingers moving lightly up and down OfMia’s back. She was having fun watching someone else try to tame Emma, and the little snorfling sounds OfMia was making in her neck reminded her of a pup. This was going to be a good arrangement; Emma needed someone just a touch sterner, to help keep her in line, and OfMia needed someone just a touch gentler to soothe and comfort. Plus, shoving her own knot in Mia’s pussy was an amazing perk. 

Mia snorted. She had manhandled the squirming girl around, dark hand wrapped around pale throat to pin Emma to her chest, while her free hand moved up her shirt, fingers clasping around a nipple and pinching. “Ahh, now she stills.” Mia purred, spreading her own thighs to part the girl’s legs as Emma cried out. “We got binder clips. Keep on movin’...” Mia challenged. 

Emma stilled as soon as she felt Mia pinch her nipple, letting out a pained cry. She couldn’t lift her head with the hand wrapped around her throat, and could only see the ceiling, wall and part of Mia’s chin and cheek. 

“You ever use orgasms?” Mia asked conversationally, slunk back in the chair with Riley’s girl spread open. She stared at Riley, watching her best friend care so tenderly for her girl, expecting jealousy but finding none. She jerked her chin. “OfMia can watch.” She said smoothly. “Maybe next time when she’s a good girl she can help daddy.” 

“Yes.” Riley said sarcastically, but she helped OfMia turn, the girl resting on her hip. Though it may look a bit awkward since they were both fully grown adults, Alphas were always a bit larger than Betas or Omegas, so it wasn’t a weird fit. “I regularly reward my princess's bad behavior by letting her cum.” She turned her head, making little shushing sounds at OfMia, though she rose when she heard a sharp slap, before Mia’s fingers disappeared in her princess’s snapping mouth. For a second her eyes flashed with anger until Mia quickly wrapped her arms around the Alpha. 

“It never hurts when she slaps the face.” OfMia said softly. “The sound is scary. But it doesn’t hurt. My...” she paused. “Our Alpha will not harm OfRiley…”

“Shit, I barely touched her, calm your tits.” Mia explained, Emma effectively pinned again and drooling all over Mia’s hand, making little growling sounds. “‘N nah, you play with her ‘til she can’t handle it anymore.” She swept her fingers down, blunt fingertips moving over that softly rounded belly until her palm cupped right between Emma's legs, earning another protesting groan as hips bucked up. Mia used her fingers, parting downy-fuzz covered lips. “Babydoll usually breaks at three. Five will have her begging and promising to do whatever I say if I stop.” She grinned, watching OfMia’s pale face flame again. “Ain’t that right, babydoll?” As she talked, her middle finger made circles around Emma's clit. 

“Yes, Daddy...” OfMia said softly, her eyes wide as she watched. She’d never, ever be as wild as Emma was. But it was still fun to watch the girl get taken in hand. 

Mia smirked, her gaze focusing on OfMia as she strummed that little nub lazily, feeling Emma tense up and bite down again. She jammed her fingers back into Emma’s throat. “Suck, little girl, don’t bite.” she ordered as Emma heaved, pulling her fingers out and raising up slightly so the girl didn’t choke on her spit. She waited until the heaving stopped before leaning back again. “I bet it’s three for Emma. She tries to act badass, but she’s just a sweet ‘lil thing at heart.” She continued to strum, adding more pressure. “What you think, Riles?” 

Riley shook her head, though her eyes were glued to Emma's drooling center, watching as those muscles twitched. “How in the world do you know all of this?” she asked with a shake of her head.

“Coz my mom didn’t leave me locked up at home readin’ psychology books.” Mia said drily. Though she and Riley were the same status, Mia's mom wanted Mia to know the ins and outs of the world, whereas Riley was mostly at home, only going to necessary society functions. 

Riley paused, tilting her head. “Fair enough.” she said finally, slanting her eyes towards OfMia and giving her a little squeeze. “You doin’ okay, sweetheart?” she asked

OfMia nodded her head, darting her tongue out to lick her lips. “Yes, Alpha Riley.” she said softly.

Meanwhile, Mia was strumming lazily, pinching and flicking that little nub, occasionally rubbing just beside it while Emma's hips rocked desperately. She pulled her fingers out once again, wiping them off on her pants. “Figured it’d just take a few minutes to calm her down,” she said with a wicked grin, while Emma rolled her head to the side, reaching to touch herself. But Mia grabbed her hands with a soft “Ah! Bad girls who curse out their Alphas don’t get to play with their lil pussies.” she scolded, though her voice was gentle. 

R...iiileeeeyyy!” Emma whined, spreading her legs wider. “Make her stooop, or...come here and fuck me or…!” She shuddered as Mia pinched her swollen clit, squeezing her eyes shut as she moved to rise, but Mia’s hand circled her waist, pinning her back to Mia’s chest. 

“That’s one, babygirl.” Mia shook her head at Riley as the Alpha stood at her girl’s pleading whine. “She’s fine, Riles. She’s manipulating you. Quit takin’ the fuckin’ bait.” 

Riley let out a low growl. “‘N when she really needs me ‘n I don’t ‘take the fucking bait’ she won’t call for me. She ain’t like normal Omegas, if you hadn’t noticed.” She’d stood, setting her Bundle of OfMia on the desk, but the little Omega reached out, putting a calming hand on Riley’s arm.

“For all that fuckin’ book learnin’ you’re not all that smart.” Mia’s voice was teasing, her free hand lazily moving up and down Emma's stomach as the muscles rolled and twitched, her legs effectively pinning the Omega’s against the chair arms, wide open. “If she was in real trouble, you’d sense it. D’you think it was just a fuckin’ accident that you just so happened to mosy up to her at the market? That ain’t how this shit works, Riles. You don’t sense shit right now. You hear her whinin’ like a lil brat who don’t know how to take her medicine.”

Riley bristled slightly, but the whimper from OfMia had her sitting back down, gathering the girl up in her arms again and making shushing sounds, though OfMia peeked sideways, giving her Alpha a little smirk. “Bitch, you have just as much ‘book learnin’ as I do,” Riley grumped, adjusting the thickness that was pressing against the fabric of her pants. “You just choose to act like a low born thug.” 

Mia snorted again. “That’s why all the bitches are up on my knot.” She jerked her hips up, grinding against Emma and causing the girl to moan again. “I bet your girl needs that ‘lil hole filled though...” she mused. “It’s her third orgasm, and she’s droolin’ all over my pants..but they’re just not the same, are they baby? All you gotta do is apologize to your Alphas and I’ll give you right back to Riley ‘n she can stuff you full.” 

Emma's hips lifted as her body racked, tears forming in her eyes. This was at least the third time her body had crested over. And she really didn’t think she could take any more, Mia’s fingers moved first too quick, then too slow, tracing around her opening before pinching and rubbing her throbbing clit. She reached down again but her hands were smacked away. “E...at, a dick, ~Alpha Mia~!” she hissed out, grinding her teeth and bristling at the chuckles coming from both Mia and Riley. 

“See, she’s fine. Got a gift for ya when we’re finished here though, ‘nother thing I was gonna give ya after our whole...thing next week, but...” Mia shrugged. “Prolly should call one’a your mom’s Greys to get OfRiley’s bread out of the oven. Got a feeling she’s gonna be busy for a while...” 

Riley nodded, keeping her gaze fixed, she reached back, groping for the phone, tearing her gaze away for a brief moment to dial the number. “Yeah, mother, could you send a Grey? Emma is in a bit of trouble and isn’t going to be able to finish what she was doing in the kitchen. Yes, thank you.” She dropped the phone just as Emma screamed out again, though it was a scream of frustration instead of pain. 

“I’M FUCKING SORRY, ALPHAS!” Emma finally shrieked. It never took her long to cum, and usually she was batting Riley’s hands away after the second orgasm, but she was riding the tenth and it felt almost nonstop, her breath catching. “Please please Alpha Mia I’m sorry, Alpha Riley.”

“For what, my princess?” Riley asked.

“F..For cursing at you two.” She twisted her hips. “An-- and for spying! And I don’t know, for whatever else you need me to be sorry for!” 

Riley smirked, Mia’s fingers slowly stopping before resting right above Emma's groin. “Thank you, princess. But you’re still getting your bottom warmed for spying. You know our rules.” S he stood, her eyes almost black with lust. Bending to grab the desk chair, she scooted it to face her best friend ~slash~ lover. Already OfMia was squirming, rubbing herself catlike against Riley and nibbling against her shoulder, scenting the pheromones hanging heavy in the air. 

Mia kept her gaze on Riley while Riley lifted the dress off of OfMia, darting her tongue out to lick her lower lip. Already she was unsheathed, her member thick and hard against the rough fabric of her pants. She raised her torso, lifting Emma just enough to nudge down her own pants, gently shushing the whining, twitching Omega. “Lean forward, baby. Hug OfMia, there’s a good girl.” she breathed as OfMia was turned, the pair gripping each other, giving desperate little kisses with hands tangled in blonde and white hair. Mia hooked her leg against that chair, pulling it flush so she could tangle her legs with Riley, pulling herself out and easily sinking into Emma's still gripping channel with a little groan

While Mia was situating Emma, Riley had already pulled herself out, her fingers thrumming against OfMia’s center, carefully testing her channel, fingers twisting, finding her wet and ready. But she shook her head a little, using her hand to push the girl forward against her own girl, cooing little sounds while she ran her hand over the pale girl's torso, up to those perky little breasts. So much different than her girl’s; smaller, lighter. But Riley didn’t mind. She leaned forward, watching Mia as she sank inside Emma. Using her hand to guide OfMia over her own member, she lifted her hips up, moving carefully. “Fuuuck...” she breathed out, letting her head fall back, pulsing at the sound of both of their girls’ whining moans, though in the back of her head she wondered if the slender little thing could actually sink down onto her knot.

“She can take it, Riles.” Mia promised, leaning forward to grip her friend's neck just as she thrust up, causing Emma to scream against OfMia’s lips. She used her free hand, tunneling it in that thick hair to pull the girl’s neck back, nuzzling the spot right where shoulder met neck and licking up the mark Riley had made so long ago. “Our girls are strong, they can take whatever we throw at ‘em.” she praised; watching Riley grab a handful of OfMia’s hair and jerking her head sideways, mouthing at a similar mark, still staring at Mia. This was a rare, practically unheard of practice, mostly done with lowborns in some country far away from them. But at the moment, her brain full of lust, neither Mia or Riley cared as they both bit down, right above their friend’s mark. The scream ripped from each girl's mouth in tandem as they came. 

Riley continued to slide her hands up and down OfMia’s waist, cupping her tits as she waited for her knot to deflate, making cooing noises. She felt herself slowly retracting, causing another shudder through the girl that made her grin. Though she wasn’t OfMia’s ~natural~ Alpha, she already could sense the girl, just like Mia could sense Emma. The pair stood as their cocks retracted back into their sheaths, trading blissed out Omegas. Emma wrapped herself around Riley and whimpered softly as her shirt brushed against her over-sensitive center. 

“C’n we do that again daddy?” OfMia slurred, grinding herself against Mia.

Mia laughed, shaking her head. “You’re such a slut, babydoll, no. You’re takin’ a nap and then we’re gonna have another discussion about temptin’ Em into gettin’ in trouble. She does that enough herself.” 

“But daaaaddyyy!” And the door was shut, muffling the sound of Mia’s hand landing on OfMia’s ass.

Riley dropped her head on Emma’s as she made her way into their bedroom, giving her a gentle kiss as she tipped the cum-loopy girl onto the mattress. “Stay.” she ordered softly, moving into the kitchen. She nodded at the Grey, grabbing a rag and a glass of water.

“She’ll need something with sugar too.” the Grey said with a knowing grin, snagging one of the cookies. “Name’s Bella. Nice to meet you, Miss.” 

Riley flushed. “Heard it, didja?” she asked, grabbing the cookie with a shake of her head. “This is a messed up household, Bella.”

“I am mated to a man, Miss. I get fucked up.” She looked around. “I was told your family was helping with..” 

Riley nodded. “Yes, we have things in planning, led by Mia and I,” she promised. “And we won’t tell anyone about your mate...”

Riley moved back to the bedroom, laughing softly at the sounds coming from Mia and OfMia’s room, peering at her girl, still splayed out and sound asleep. She set the water and cookie down, crawling onto the bed and carefully cleaning Emma up before curling herself around the girl and nodding off as well.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma stared at the mirror, quickly smoothing her hands down the bodice of the dark red dress, twisting from side to side. Dinner was almost done, and she was trying her best to look proper, all except for the brown shoes, because she really hated wearing shoes. She tugged the brush through her hair, twisting it into a quick braid before pinning it in a bun at the base of her neck, then peeking through the bathroom door. “Guys, dinner’s done in five!” she called, glancing back in the mirror. “Stay calm, Em...Calm, obedient. This has to work.”

With another breath she swept out, almost running into OfMia. The other girl gave her a curious look. “Are you goin’ out?” OfMia’s face was confused. “Daddy didn’t say anything about goin’ out.” She looked down at herself, frowning at the paint splattered white dress before turning to hurry to the bedroom, but Emma reached out to grab her arm, tugging her back to whisper in OfMia’s ear.

“I’m going to ask to go with Riley and Mia when they visit the Male Colonies...” Emma explained, tugging OfMia towards the kitchen and wincing at the little gasp. “I know, I know. It’s a long shot...” She sighed softly, letting her friend's arm go to start putting stuff on the table, hearing their Alphas sitting at the table.

“Good evening, Alphas!” Emma chirped, side eyeing Mia as she let out a soft snort. But she ignored it, setting the roast in the center of the table while Ofmia placed the casserole dish of green beans down. “OfMia, can you run and grab the buns?” Emma flashed another smile, straightening. “So um, we have roast, and green beans and…”

Riley cut her off, leaning forward to slice into the meat. “What sort of trouble are you trying to wiggle out of, my princess?” She flashed a grin as Emma leaned forward to pour water in each of the glasses. “Not that you don’t make us a lovely dinner almost every night. But you’re serving it...in an Omega’s dress...” 

“And being polite.” Mia squinted suspiciously.

“Nothing!” Emma said quickly, nudging OfMia as she sat down. “I, um..was just… Well you and Mia are going to the colonies, and, my father is there and...”

“No.” Both Mia and Riley spoke at once, Riley reaching to tug Emma into her chair. “It’s not safe, Emma. We may be able to arrange a visit once we find out what exactly is going on.” Riley speared one of the green beans as she spoke, popping it into her mouth and nodding. “Thank you for dinner, my princess. It’s lovely as always.”

Emma was quiet, picking up her fork when OfMia nudged her. Neither of their Alphas would allow them not to eat dinner, even if they didn’t want to. And, right now Emma really wasn’t hungry, her mind too busy trying to decide what else to say. Finally she opened her mouth. “But, see...I figured if...”

“OfRiley, what did your Alpha say?” Mia asked, setting her fork down and casting the ginger a stern look.

“But...I...” Emma started, now looking desperate.

“No, Emma.” Riley said finally. “End of discussion.” Riley shifted her attention to Mia and OfMia. “How is your painting going, sweetness? Do you need more paint?” 

“No, Alpha Riley.” OfMia’s voice was soft while she looked nervously at her friend, scooting her chair closer to press herself against Mia, dipping under the Alpha’s arm and picking at her plate, ignoring her own. “But some more canvas would be nice, if--”

Emma slammed her fork down, pushing her chair back and standing. “It’s not fair! I shouldn’t even have to ask!” she snapped, spinning off.

“Neither of us dismissed you from the table.” Riley didn’t turn around, but she put her own fork down, staring straight ahead. 

“May I be excused, Alpha?” Emma asked through clenched teeth. 

Riley stood as well, nodding. “Enjoy your dinner, you two.” She pushed both her and Emma's chairs in, turning and cupping the back of Emma's neck.

Riley guided Emma into their room, gently shutting the door before she started working the buttons marching down Emma's dress. “If I knew it wasn’t dangerous, I would happily bring you along, my princess.” she said gently, her fingers pulling the hairpins out of the braid. “ The guardians watch these places, and Omegas aren’t allowed unless...” She stopped, pulling the rest of the pins out and tossing them on the dresser just as Emma stepped out of the dress, kicking it aside. 

“Unless they’re unfit.” Emma spat, bending to snatch the dress up, her braid whipping about her shoulder. “Yeah, I get it.” She didn’t even bother hanging the dress up, she had three more, instead ripping down one of the large pink night shirts and dropping it over her head, moving back towards the door, though Riley held it closed, leaning against it.

“You’re going to bed, Em.” Riley jerked her head towards the bed. “You can read for an hour, but you need to wind down before that mouth gets you into more trouble today.” 

“I have to clean the table!” Emma protested, jerking at the door handle, “and it’s like..seven! Fucking hell, move!”

“And now you’ve lost your reading time.” Riley reached out, snagging Emma's wrist and tugging her towards the bed, Emma begrudgingly following after. The bedclothes were already rumpled, so Riley just tugged the blanket down, helping her girl get in. 

“I’m not a child.” Emma grumped, flopping down on the fluffy pillow and glaring at her Alpha, her lower lip stuck out in a little pout, but she turned her head towards Riley’s hand as the other woman brushed a strand of hair from her face, returning the gentle kiss.

“No, you’re not.” Riley's voice was gentle as she brushed her lips over Emma’s before rising. “Rest well, my princess. I’ll be back in a couple hours.”

Riley switched the light off, leaving the door open a crack so Emma didn’t get anxious, before wandering into the kitchen just as Mia slid the leftovers into the fridge, Ofmia at the sink doing dishes. 

“We didn’t hear any screaming.” Mia teased, thwapping Riley with the rag she was using to wipe down the counters. “Y’all okay?” 

Riley nodded, leaning against the counter. “Yeah. That went well. She took going to bed early with grace.” Riley paused as she glanced over at her best friend. “Which means she’s probably up to something.”

***  
The next morning, OfMia was teary, clinging to Emma's side while the Alphas readied to leave. Mia did one last check, smoothing the vest down and looking over her shoulder. “OfMia, how’s my ass?” she asked, hoping to get her girl to crack a smile. She even gave it a little wiggle, flashing one of those impish smirks OfMia’s way.

“It's okay...” OfMia paused. “Will you bring me some of those hard candies from the market?” 

Mia chuckled, nodding her head before giving both of the girls a quick hug. “You need anything, OfRiley?” Mia asked, tugging on one of the escaped strands of blonde hair before she smoothed her finger over the blonde’s pout. “By the gods, you two, we’re only gonna be gone until a little after sundown!” 

Riley strolled through just as Mia pulled away from the pair, shaking the keys. “We should drive today. No need to take a Grey from the main house,” Riley added, snatching the keys away with a laugh when Mia reached for them. “No, I’m driving. You can ride, bitch, for once.” She pushed Mia lightly away from the girls, giving them both a quick hug. “We’ll be back soon, girls. Why don’t you go visit with mother? I think mama's home too.” 

“And of course Dahlia's home, because she’s always home. Because she’s...” Emma yelped at the stinging slap to her hip, twisting away.

“Do you want anything, my princess?” Riley asked, smoothing her hand over the spot she’d just smacked before pulling her close, nosing lightly at her neck.

“I want to go with.” Emma stated. “But, since you two are mean, I suppose some more ribbons.”

“The fuck do you do with all those hair ribbons?” Mia had her girl tucked into her side, giving Emma a bemused look.

“I put them in my hair, and in OfMia’s hair, and sometimes Riley's hair. I tried putting some in your hair, but you bit me.” Emma smirked at Mia, sticking her tongue out playfully.

“Take care of my girl, OfRiley.” Mia instructed, gently pushing OfMia towards Emma before pulling the door open and pushing Riley out. “Shit, get your mushy ass outside before I fuck it!”

Riley squawked, stumbling off the step. “MY mushy ass?” she asked with faux offense. “Miss ‘Take care of my girl...’” 

The pair’s good-natured bickering faded off as Emma shut the door, nibbling on her lower lip. “Hey, babe...” she said quickly. “I think goin’ to visit the Petrovas would be a fabulous idea. Can you do me a huge favor? Grab the cinnamon bread? I’m just gonna grab us a change of clothes and maybe a couple books...” She waited until OfMia was in the kitchen before darting into the bedroom. 

“Shit, okay...” she muttered, pulling the closet door open. She pulled out a couple of those soft pink night shirts, then stared at one of Riley's green dresses, nibbling on her lower lip. She was thicker and shorter than her Alpha, but she’d have to make it work somehow. Tugging the dress down, she wrinkled her nose at it. Dark green, pinned at the waist. She didn’t even think that a jacket would go with it, but she shoved it in a bag anyway, along with one of the fitted blazers, quickly zipping the bag up and slipping through the bedroom door right as OfMia came through, clutching the container of cookies to her chest.

“Ready?” Emma chirped, reaching to take OfMia’s hand. She always had a protective streak for the delicate Omega. She smiled, feeling incredibly guilty, but tugged her through the door, making sure it was shut before they made the short trip to the ‘big house.’ 

“What are you up to, Emma?” OfMia asked finally, frowning at the startled look Emma gave her. “I’m not stupid.” OfMia’s voice was quiet as they opened the door. Both of them had free range of the bigger house. 

“Okay, fine.” Emma said finally, closing the door. “Miss Anya, Dahls?” she called, sweeping her gaze around before she tugged OfMia into one of the sitting rooms, shutting the door. “I’m going into the city...” She whispered. “But you have to stay here. It’s not safe for you.”

“Ohhh...” Ofmia nodded. “So, you’re insane? Alright...” She turned, pulling the door open. “Miss Anya! OfRiley is..mmhph!” the rest was muffled as Emma wrapped a hand around her mouth, yanking her back against her chest. “Gonna go home. The house is a ~mess~ Ma’am!” Emma called, slamming the door shut. 

“Not cool, OfMia!” Emma let the shorter girl's head go, wiping the spit off her hand. “And ew, did you really lick me? Gross!” 

“If you’re going then I’m going.” OfMia’s voice was firm, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Yes, so we both can die. That’s a wonderful idea too.” Emma turned, chewing on a fingernail. “Look, I know where the keys to the vans are. Dad showed me how to drive and I nicked the info from Mia and Riley's desks. It’s not gonna be very long, I just...wanna see what’s going on, you know?”

OfMia let out an annoyed sigh. “Yeah, I get it. And I’m going too. Or I’m going to go tell Miss Anya and Miss Annabel and they’ll lock you down ‘til our Alphas get home. ‘N they’ll punish you anyways for even thinking of doing something so incredibly stupid.”

Emma turned to stare at her friend, her lips flickering at the stubborn set to OfMia’s lips. “You do realize that if Riley and Mia find out what we’re gonna do we won’t sit for a week.” She paused. “We’ll probably get more than just a beatin’ too.”

OfMia nodded. “Our Alphas discipline us because they love us and want us safe.” she parroted. Then paused. “But yes.” She rubbed her hands together. “This is going to be so fun, I’ve never seen a man before!” 

Emma pulled the door open again, looking through the hallways before she snagged her friend’s hand, tugging her across the tiles and up the stairs. “They're just like us, but a little bigger and rougher.” Emma explained, opening the door to her and Riley's old room and shooing OfMia inside. “We gotta find you an Alpha’s dress. Shit, you’re so small no one's gonna believe you’re an Alpha!” 

“You’re small too,” OfMia pointed out, turning towards the closet. “I can wear something Alpha Riley grew out of, or maybe one of your dresses. It looks like they’ve all been kept in here.”

The pair chattered as they got ready, both of them smoothing their hair down and trying to look proper.

“We look like two Omegas that stole our Alpha’s clothes.” OfMia said finally. 

“Yeah.” Emma nodded, smoothing a hand over her shoulders. “But it's just gonna have to do. Let’s go.”

***

They made it without a hitch, finding the keys to the third van and sliding inside, OfMia looking nervous. “Are you sure you know how to drive? Mia lets me drive sometimes, but not very often.”

“Yeah...” Emma looked around, biting on her lower lip. “The problem is gonna be getting through the gates. Just look straight ahead, the couple of Greys up there are new.” 

Both of them were holding their breath as Emma started the van and drove off, but the person manning the gate didn’t even question, just nodded her head and opened it. 

“This is too easy..” OfMia said nervously as they started driving. “Something is going to go sideways.”

“We’ll deal with that when we get to it.” Emma promised, though her heart was in her throat. Riley was going to kill her. 

They drove until they hit the dull grayness signaling the city atmosphere, each of them schooling their features as guardians strolled by. Finding a place to park the van, Emma dug the directions and map out of the jacket pocket, carefully reading it. “It’s about a ten minute walk, right on the edge of the city.” Emma said softly. Glancing at OfMia. “I can take you home, this is not safe for you.”

“Yes, and it’s very safe for you and your mouth.” OfMia snarked, opening the car door and sliding out, Emma doing the same.

The pair were careful, walking slowly and trying to imitate their Alpha’s swagger. They got curious looks, but no one stopped them...and finally they made it to the compound. Emma squared her shoulders, walking straight to the woman in black. 

“Good afternoon. I need to speak with Jack Woodford, please.” Emma kept her voice firm.

“Why?” The woman in black gave her a curious look, steely gray eyes sliding to OfMia. “And who is inquiring?”

“Emmaline and..” she trailed off. “And Melissa. We must get records, his daughter is with child.” She was trying to copy Riley's speech patterns. 

The woman stared at them for a few moments before nodding once and opening the gate. “Be careful, Ladies. Men can be unpredictable,” she warned, watching as the pair ambled in. She pushed a button as soon as they were out of sight. “Miss Riley, Miss Mia… Pretty sure your girls are here.”

Riley and Mia had just finished touring the building when they got the notice, both of them swinging their gaze towards each other. “No. Even Emma isn’t that stupid.” Riley said softly, both of them pulling out their tracking pads. 

“You gotta be fuckin’...” Mia trailed off, digging her fingers through her hair. Both pairs of eyes swiveled as they heard a fight starting, a pretty regular occurrence in the compound and usually it wouldn’t worry either of them, but with their girls wandering around...

Meanwhile, both OfMia and Emma were clutching each other's hands as they made their way through the compound, their eyes jerking nervously each time someone passed them, though they weren’t getting a second look until Emma let out a little gasp, feeling someone grabbing her arm. She jerked away, her eyes going wide before she bit back a squeal. “Dad!”

Jack saw Emma as soon as she entered the compound. Dropping the trowel, he rose, both dread and elation coursing through his stomach. His daughter was alive! And healthy looking. He ignored the catcalls as he strode forward, grabbing her arm to tug her into a corner before wrapping his arms around her and squeezing tightly. “Oh, sweetheart. You’re okay...why are you here? Why are you dressed like that? How did...”

Emma was crying as she clung to Jack. “Nono, I’m okay, are you okay? By the gods you’re so skinny, and you smell awful.” She pulled back. “I’m okay, papa, really!”

“Emma...” OfMia touched Emma's shoulder, her eyes wide as she saw their very irritated Alphas approaching. “We..uh, we have to go now...” 

“Just one sec...” Emma didn’t notice until Jack's eyes flickered up and he stood fully.

“I assume you found who you were looking for, my princess?” Riley slipped behind Emma, touching her shoulder and speaking low. She couldn’t help but smirk as the Omega swiveled a guilty gaze to her. 

“Y..yeah, um, Papa, this is Riley.” Emma's voice was soft, jumping when she heard another shout and scuffle somewhere in the compound. 

“Is she treating you well?” Jack's voice was quiet as he eyed the slender alpha. Not that there was anything he could do about it if she wasn’t.

“Yeah.” Emma paused, tugging on the too long and too tight dress. 

Jack nodded once, “Get her out of here, Alpha! Both of them.” He paused, wincing; “Please...”

Emma swiveled her head. Already Mia had OfMia’s wrist in her hand while talking on a walkie-talkie. Emma jerked her arm, feeling tears welling in her eyes when Riley snagged her wrist. “Please, just five more minutes?” she asked softly, biting her lip hard when Riley shook her head. 

“We will arrange a meeting with your father at a later date. You will possibly be able to sit, but right now. I’m unsure.” Riley nodded once towards Jack. “You will see your daughter again, sir. And she is being well taken care of.” Riley promised before tugging on Emma's wrist. 

Emma really had no choice but to follow after. If she made a scene, she could get all of them in trouble. She barely noticed as she was lifted into a van until the door closed. “I can drive the van we took back home...”

Mia snorted softly. “Girl, I’d keep my mouth shut if I were you!” she intoned, already she had gathered OfMia into her lap, fingers working on the buttons of the stolen dress, pulling the fabric off the girl’s slender shoulders. “You’re lucky that guardian was a friend of my family. Do you know what the punishment for impersonating an Alpha is?” 

Emma didn’t squirm or fight as Riley started undressing her as well. Wincing slightly at the question, she tried a guess: “Probably a beating.” she muttered, wincing as the dress was yanked down and off her body. “Ow, fuck, Riley stop with the fucking hair!” Riley’s hand tangled her fingers in the blonde bun, yanking Emma’s head back.

“You and OfMia would have been dragged to the center square, stripped and strung up by your wrists. We would have been called to cane you. If we refused, another would have caned you, you stupid, stupid little girls.” Riley’s voice had that low, growly base as she spoke, yanking at Emma's hair again. “Do you know what a cane does to flesh? I have pictures of other stupid Omegas. I will show you when we get home.” 

Mia landed several slaps to OfMia’s flank, causing the girl to cry out. “Both of you are gonna be lucky to shit without one of us there. Every movement from now until Gods know when is gonna be monitored, I can’t even...” she let out a breath. “They could have taken you two away from us. Put you in one of those ‘re-education’ centers. But they don’t need to, you both are gonna be good and re-educated by the time we’re done. Do you understand me?”

Both girls shuddered, staring at each other fearfully. “Y..yeah.” Emma muttered, earning a stinging slap to her thigh. “OW, fuck! Yes Alpha!”


	10. Chapter 10

“Get out of the van, Emma.” Riley's voice was strained, it was obvious she was trying not to lose her temper. Mia already had OfMia bundled into a jacket and resting on her hip. But Emma had moved to the back of the van, staring at Riley like a frightened puppy.

“Okay...but I get to walk.” Emma slowly scooched forward, watching Riley warily as she made her demands. She still kept close to the other side and out of reach. She didn’t bother covering her nakedness; it wasn’t the first time the household had seen her naked, it probably wouldn’t be the last. But she hated being toted around like a freaking pet, especially when she was in trouble.

“Get out of the van!” Riley ordered again, slamming her hand against the door. “If I have to get you…”

Emma pressed back against the far wall. “Nuuh, not when you’re doing that Alpha growly thing! Whenever your voice gets all...growly bad things… Ooph!” the last was cut off as the other door slid open and Emma tumbled out, landing with a thud on her back; Mia’s shoe pressed against her stomach. 

“That’s cheating!” Emma accused, squirming to her feet, only for that foot to press just a touch harder until she was lifted and tossed over Riley’s shoulder, one hand clutching her thigh just a bit harder than necessary. “Really?” Emma snapped, staring upside down at Riley’s rather adorable ass. 

“Shut up.” Riley’s tone was dangerous. Mia and OfMia had made their way into the house, the paler girl deposited in a corner facing the wall while Mia moved to her bedroom to find more comfortable clothes, but Riley veered off into the kitchen, setting Emma on a counter and grabbing her jaw. “Do. Not. Move.”

Emma nodded slowly. “It’s...almost dinner. I figured we’d have leftovers tonight, and tomorrow I’d make meatloaf, since it’s your favorite and...” She scowled at the derisive laugh coming from Rileys mouth as the Alpha moved off, slamming cupboards, each sound making Emma wince. She could already hear crying from the other room, though she hadn’t heard any familiar spanking sounds. 

“You’re not doing anything in the kitchen for a while, my princess.” Riley was sorting through carefully arranged spices. “Omegas shouldn’t be cooking; they could burn themselves.” She crouched, sorting through the root vegetables until she found the ginger. “Knew some of this was harvested...” she muttered, grabbing one of the stalks and rising to search for a paring knife. 

“Oh, come on.” Emma didn’t dare move off the counter, but she swiveled her head to watch Riley move about their kitchen. “Neither you nor Mia can cook worth a damn, and it’s not like I have anything else to do! I told you you should have taken me. But no.” She raised her voice to a mocking falsetto. “It’s too dangerous. Stay stuck at home being a useless lump.” 

Riley cut two of the longer fingers off the ginger. Leaning against the wall, she started to carefully carve the flesh, listening to Emma rant. “The thing is, OfRiley.” Riley said finally. “Your place is not telling me what I should and shouldn’t do.” She set the now peeled ginger down, breaking off another finger. “Your place is to do what you’re told.” She glanced up. “I expect some push-back. That’s normal, it’s in your blood.” She finished, palming both roots before advancing on Emma. “I don’t expect you to put yourself and OfMia in danger because of some childish notion that you have a ~right~ to anything besides warm food, a soft bed and a belly full of cum.”

“I’m a fucking human, Riley! I have a right to--” Emma squeaked as Riley bent, a shoulder pressed into her naked stomach as she was once again lifted. “For fucks sake! Put me down!” She didn’t even register why Riley was carving ginger, though she’d find out soon enough.

“Warm food, a soft bed, and a belly full of cum,” Riley repeated. “Everything else is a privilege.” Riley paused, blinking curiously as she watched Mia and OfMia through their bedroom door. OfMia was over several pillows, her pale bottom in the air and a tube leading from that to a half full bag on the wall, OfMia flung lazily over a chair. “Huh...”Riley muttered, advancing into her and Emma's room, though she too left the door open, dumping the blonde onto the bed and moving to their dresser.

Emma scrambled up, casting a glare at Riley's back. “I didn’t want her to come with me! I begged her not to!” she protested, though she didn’t move from where Riley had dropped her. She crossed her arms over her bare chest as Riley grabbed the dark purple padded mitts. “Nooo! I hate those!” 

“Mm...” Riley nodded, still padding around the room, pulling a chain leash from the closet before dragging one of the armchairs closer to the bed. “Come here and give me your hands, OfRiley.”

“Please, Riley? Can you just… Do the hair brush thingie like you did when I ran off?” Emma pleaded. 

Riley leaned forward, grabbing the mits. “I don’t enjoy repeating myself, my princess.” She grabbed Emma's hands with her free hand, jerking the girl forward and easily sliding the mittens over the girl’s palms, fingers working to lock them at her wrists. “You’re going to start doing what I tell you; or you’re going to be one unhappy girl.” The chain was fed through the delicate D-rings as she spoke, studying the bed before looping the chain over the frame. 

Emma pulled back slightly, but let out a small squeaking “ooph” when Riley jerked the chain, feeding it into the other ring at her wrist. “Please!” She was starting to get scared now, pulling at her wrists as Riley moved around the bed, shoving a rolled up blanket under her stomach. “Look, I get it, okay, You don’t have to do this whole--”

“You talk way too much, OfRiley.” Riley's voice was light as she opened, then shut another drawer. Returning to Emma, she squatted, carefully checking over Mia’s gift, a dark purple gag with a silicone ball to fit into the wearer’s, or, Emma's mouth. Purple leather covered the lower face. She pulled at the ball, smirking a little. “Kinda looks like my knot, doesn’t it, baby. Open!” Rile presented the ball, though just as expected, Emma clamped her lips down, turning away. Riley nodded once, tossing the gag beside Emma. “It’s okay, princess. That pretty little mouth will be open soon enough, ‘s why I cut two.”

Emma twisted, trying to look behind her as Riley settled between her legs. “Riley?” she whimpered, moving to press her legs together, but her Alpha was having none of it, wedging her knees under Emma's thighs. 

“Remember when we had to flush out your eye, baby? Because you made that gingerbread and then scratched it?” Riley's voice was calm as she picked up the larger ginger plug. “Because ginger can be irritating, especially to naughty little omegas who put themselves in danger.” Riley’s free hand moved, stroking one of Emma's upturned cheeks before she tugged, exposing her.

“You’ve got to be...no! Unacceptable!” Emma kicked one leg out, but was rewarded with the chilly root pressing against her bottom hole. “Please, please noooo!” Emma dropped her head to the mattress.

“But also,” Riley continued, as if she didn’t hear Emma begging. “It has a tendency to...” She paused, watching Emma's hole swallow the root up to the carved base. “--Make disobedient little girls needy. And that burny, itchy needy feeling will remind them why they have to--”

“OH god...shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!” Emma was already squirming, and that calm, almost condescending voice her Alpha was using was just pissing her off more. She crawled up on her knees, trying to expel the ginger, growling at the dark chuckle behind her, feeling cool fingers sliding between puffy lips, spreading them and pressing something right at her clit.

“I think tomorrow we’ll try Mia’s solution, wash all those naughty thoughts right out of you, hm?” Riley watched Emma squirm, arching her ass up like a cat in heat. 

“Alpha please! It burns!” Emma mewled, rubbing herself against the bed. She felt Riley move, clenching at the sharp smack to her ass only to cry out when the burn spread. And then Riley was in front of her, slipping the bulb into her mouth, leaning forward to snap the buckles in place.

“It will, baby. For about thirty minutes.” Riley brushed Emma's sweating brow. “And you’ll remember the next time you think of another adventure.” Riley paused, watching Emma squirm and pull at the chains. “Sweetheart, I don’t usually tell you you can’t do something just because I can. Anyone could have grabbed you up, one of those males...” Riley trailed off, letting out a frustrated breath as she moved again, changing out of the green dress and into her regular clothes before she crawled on the bed, her fingertips brushing lazily over her squirming, whining girl's body. She continued to lecture, keeping her voice soft.

About thirty minutes later, Mia strolled in, OfMia resting on her hip, thighs and ass a soft shade of pink, the same gag covering OfMia’s face, though hers was a soft, pastel pink. “Got dinner started; gruel for the brats,” she said lazily, smirking at the glare Emma sent her way. She moved to the bed, dropping OfMia on it, who promptly went to Riley’s side and nosed at her arm like a cat begging for pets.

Riley complied while Mia moved behind Emma, smoothing her hands over her flank before she started working the ginger plug. “I’m not even gonna ask what you were thinkin’. And I’m not blamin’ you for OfMia’s part in it, baby.” Mia’s voice was gentle as she pulled the plug out. “But you two have lost every right to do anything for yourselves for the foreseeable future, since we obviously can’t trust you two.” She smirked at the groan, patting Emma's flank again. “Don’t worry, babygirl. Pretty sure your Alpha’s gonna stuff you full tonight, that poor ‘lil pussys just droolin’ all over the bed. Every Alpha within a mile is prolly poppin’ a knot right now.” Fingers worked to slip out the ginger that was nestled against the poor girl’s throbbing clit, giving a gentle rub before pushing OfMia’s head away, shaking her head.

“You’re so crass, Mia.” Riley rolled her eyes, though she had to adjust herself before unchaining Emma from the bed. “Nuh-uh, OfRiley. Walking is one of the many, many, things you’ve lost for awhile.” Riley chided, though she stood and scooped the whining girl up, patting the round plate where the bulb sat. “I knew those bottles would come in handy someday with her.” She winced at the annoyed squeal, rubbing her ear. “By the gods, that was...an interesting sound,” she muttered as the pair wandered into the kitchen. The bottles were already prepared, along with both Mia and Riley's meals; simple sandwiches; the Grey that’d been assigned to them for a while figuring they’d have their hands full tonight.

OfMia had already latched on to the nipple, resting between Riley and Mia at the table. She knew better then to fight any sort of discipline, and to be perfectly honest, she really didn’t mind the bland gruel. It was warm, filled her belly and helped erase the guilt from making her Alphas angry. Sure, sucking from basically a large baby bottle was a bit humiliating, but it wasn’t the worst thing in the world.

Emma was another story, as usual. As soon as the gag was removed, she shook her head. “I’ll eat it from a bowl.” She was between Riley's legs, Riley’s calves were wrapped around her.

“Huh.” Riley muttered. “Pretty sure I wasn’t giving you an option, my princess.” She tested the temperature, dribbling a bit of the rice and milk concoction on her wrist before nodding. “Warm food,” she stated softly, leaning forward and gripping Emma's jaw. “You’ll get the soft bed and belly full of cum tonight.” Riley smirked, prying Emma's mouth open and slipping the nipple inside, turning her head as if ignoring her girl as she tipped the bottle up, her free hand reaching for her own sandwich. 

“The pen is gettin’ set up in the living room so we have somewhere to put them so we don’t gotta watch them while we work ‘n stuff.” Riley winced slightly, feeling Emma's mitted hands digging into her thigh, but otherwise ignoring her efforts to expel the nipple forcing the gruel into her mouth.

Mia nodded, gently stroking OfMia’s hair and giving her a gentle smile when the bottle was presented, mostly finished. She nodded once, passing her a glass of water. “Mother said she can take the girls when we go back to the center next week. Annie and Amanda are workin’ on a relief package, and your moms are fightin’ the Browncoats pretty hardcore. I really hope we don’t gotta go to war or someshit...” She paused, reaching down to catch Emma's leg. “OfRiley, kick your Alpha one more time ‘n I’m numbing those legs for the next week. Pretty sure we can still knot you; I got plenty of rope to keep ‘em out of the way.”

Emma growled softly; already about half of the tasteless goo had been forced down her throat, and her stomach was feeling like it was starting to swell. She swung her leg out again, giving Mia a challenging glare before she was bodily lifted onto Riley’s lap while Mia stood, still chattering away about relief efforts. OfMia let out a little whimper and covered her eyes. Emma figured part of the “punishment” was being ignored and talked over, taking even that sort of independence away, though she started to squirm when Mia advanced with a syringe and rubbing alcohol. “No...nonononono…!”

Mia nodded, staring at Emma. Truthfully she wasn’t actually going to give her a shot, and she knew Riley wouldn’t allow her to even if she tried. “You gonna kick again, girl?” she asked lightly, smirking when Emma shook her head quickly. She nodded once, recapping the needle and tossing it away before going back to conversing with Riley, finishing her own sandwich and sipping on her water. 

The little group had made their way into the living room, Emma finally subdued and curled up in Rileys lap, sucking on her Apha’s offered fingers. It had been a long day, and it was going to be a long and frustrating few weeks, especially for the independent little blonde. Riley ~had~ promised she’d see her dad again, though, and that was something!

OfMia had kept close to her friend, promising things would go quickly. Though she secretly loved being doted on, she’d make little token protests throughout the oncoming weeks. In the night, cuddled up to her Alpha, she’d quietly ask for her bulb gag, parting her lips when it was presented before snuggling into Mia’s arms.


	11. Photo

Riley, Emma (OfRiley) Mia and OfMia, We were never told what OfMias name is. and she gets upset if any one asks. 


	12. Chapter 12

Emma stretched, blinking a few times before slowly sitting up, careful not to jostle Riley. Last night was rough. True to her word, Riley had pulled out a folder full of Omegas that were caught disobeying the law, and while she and Mia, along with their families and a few other people were trying to outlaw the practice of whipping, as always, it was a struggle to get people's minds changed. It only took a few pictures for OfMia to be sobbing into Mia’s chest, though Emma was much more stoic, only turning her head away when a picture of a young teenager was shown, strung up by the hands, her back and ass bleeding, giving a soft “I get the fuckin’ point, Riley.”

Also true to her word, Riley had knotted Emma last night, filling her full and knocking her out after the fourth, possibly fifth orgasm. But Emma, as always, was an early riser. She peeked through the large window, staring through that darkness that was the inkiest black right before dawn, before slipping out of the bed and re-tucking the blankets around her Alpha. Brushing her lips along the other woman's cheek, Emma pulled the long pink t shirt she had hanging on a chair over her head, pushing open the door and padding towards the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Teeth brushed, face washed and long blonde hair braided down her back, Emma slipped out of the bathroom, pausing a moment to listen to the silence, her toes curling on the chilly hardwood floor. She stood like this for a moment every day, her own little bit of contemplation before she moved into the kitchen to start breakfast for the family. It wasn’t a chore she was made to do. Emma enjoyed cooking, just like OfMia enjoyed cleaning, at least when the tiny pale girl could focus long enough. Though...Emma paused, tilting her head slightly. The light was already on in the kitchen, which wasn’t super odd. The alphas kept one on just in case one of their girls needed a glass of water or had to go to the restroom. What was odd was the noises inside. “The fuck?” Emma muttered, looking around frantically before grabbing the first thing she could think to use as a weapon, a vase on one of the end tables, tiptoeing into the kitchen.

“Uh?” she muttered, squinting. She’d seen the Grey about several times, and knew the intruder was one of the Petrovs’ Grey’s daughters. Setting the vase down, Emma raised her voice slightly. “What are you doing in my kitchen?” she asked, trying her best not to sound pissed, but..meals were her thing, dammit.

“Blessed Morning, OfRiley. Would you like a biscuit? Miss Mia informed me that egg and cheese biscuits were the Omega’s favorite.” Ella said, keeping her voice gentle as she moved about the kitchen. “She figured, since you two were being disciplined, your favorite foods would be welcome.” 

“Yeah...she figured wrong.” Emma snapped, trying to look fierce, which was probably nearly impossible in a pink nightshirt that only reached your thighs, but she straightened her back. “Thank you for coming, Ella? Was it? But kitchen stuff is my thing, so...uh,” she gestured. “You’re welcome to sit in the living room ‘til it’s light outside. One of the drivers will take you wherever.” Emma was pissed, but she was trying her best not to take it out on the poor Beta. 

Ella tried not to smile, turning her head away and sliding another batch of biscuits into the oven. “Please forgive me, OfRiley, I can’t do that. Tasked to your Alphas’ kitchen for the foreseeable future, according to Miss Mia. And light housekeeping. Omegas shouldn’t be worrying their little heads about cleaning and cooking.” Ella didn’t believe that, of course. But she was happy to be an instrument in the disobedient Omegas’ discipline. 

“Uh...huh.” Emma said slowly. Taking a deep breath, she gritted her teeth, smiling. “It's Emma. Just Emma. I have a name.” she said, turning and marching back to her bedroom.

“Of course, OfRiley!” Ella called, shaking her head once the blonde disappeared from view. “Whoo-boy, this is gonna be an interesting day.” she muttered. 

Emma stomped down the small hallway, pushing open the door and slapping the light switch, glaring at the lump of blankets Riley was under, then she climbed back on the bed, staring at Riley’s sleeping face for a moment. Then she took a handful of the blankets and yanked down, uncovering her Alpha, who shivered and let out a grumpy sound, groping for the blankets with a soft “princess, share..” 

“Share?” Emma asked, hazel eyes flashing before she pushed Riley, hard. The slender, naked woman fell out of bed with a thud and a surprised shriek before her head popped up, the short, messy black strands sticking up and around her face and her eyes narrowing slightly.

“That.” Riley said slowly, “Is not quite how I like being woken up in the morning, or the afternoon, or ever.” Riley slowly stood, and, resisting the urge to smirk as Emma scooted back on the bed, seeing a flash of fear and arousal in the blonde’s eyes, Riley crawled back on the bed, stalking forward. “Are you wanting it rough, my princess? Do I need to pin you down by the throat and fuck you until you can taste me in your throat again?” 

“Oh, shit...” Emma whispered, because again, she’d acted before thinking, and now her thighs were slick and her stomach was doing that fluttery thing. But instead she shook her head, slipping off the bed and frowning harder. “No, I want that ~Beta~ out of my kitchen so I can cook my fucking family a decent meal!” she snapped.

“We’ve discussed this. Your duties are to be quiet and pleasing. I’ve been too lax and you forgot your place, put yourself and OfMia in tr--”

“Oh fuck that shit! I’m not sitting on a cushion all day being boring and quiet and...” She was cut off when Riley struck, grabbing her shirt. And, before Emma could blink, she found herself pinned to the bed, squirming under Riley as the taller girl pinned her arms above her head easily with one hand while the other yanked the night shirt to her neck before sweeping down to pinch a nipple just enough to sting.

“‘Yes, Alpha,’ are the words I should have heard.” Riley said softly, leaning down to press her lips against the corner of Emma's mouth. “I’m ~very~ glad my princess chose her task today though, I was quite afraid she’d be horribly bored while her alphas were working.” Riley let go of that hardened nipple, sliding her hand down over Emma's hips, fingers dancing along her belly button. “Maybe I’ll just sit you on my shaft all day, hmm? Keep that little mouth busy.” Riley's voice went husky as she made her suggestions, feeling Emma's hips moving instinctively even as she jerked her hands, letting out little growls and soft, halfhearted demands for Riley to let her go. 

Emma squirmed, feeling Riley start to grow, that shaft heated and rubbing against her thigh. “You can’t..just fuck me every time we have an argument!” Emma protested breathlessly, arching when she felt those fingers sliding from her belly to between her legs, petting the soft downy hairs at the apex of her thighs. “Riley! Come on, I can’t th...think when you’re doing that!”

“Aw...” Riley's voice was silky as she worked her fingers between Emma's legs, keeping her thighs pinned open as she found that little pearl between the slick folds. “Does that busy little mind of yours go quiet for a whole ten seconds?” she asked, pinching the nub before she let her hands go. “Turn over.” Riley ordered, yanking the top over Emma's head and slapping her flank. 

“I am TRYING to--” Emma started, yelping when she felt Riley’s hand grip her outer thigh, then her world spun and she was on her stomach, once again Riley’s warm weight over her with the Alpha’s hand gripping the hair at the base of her neck.

“My patience, that’s what you’re trying, Omega.” Riley growled out, trailing her tongue over the side of her girl’s neck. “What, exactly, did you think was going to happen by coming in here, pushing me off the bed, then demanding things? Especially after the stunt you pulled yesterday?” She paused, rising up to straddle Emma's thighs, one hand still holding the back of her neck. “The sun hasn’t even risen yet, and you’re showing attitude.” Riley's voice had a hint of amused resignation as she slid her length along the crack of Emma's bottom. 

WIth a huff, Emma fell silent, at least for a moment. Riley had that clump of hair that made her want to arch her back and purr like a cat, and she could feel her own slick against her thighs. Slowly she slid her legs under her, feeling Riley slide off her thighs, that hand moving to slide down her back before Emma felt Riley gripping her ass. “F.. .Not, Hnnng...” Emma gasped out, spreading her legs when she felt Riley’s tongue, hot and wet, licking over her folds; then, without warning, Riley thrust fully inside her, the other woman's slit pushing against her own as her knot swelled instantly. “F..uuuck!” Emma squealed, clapping her hand over her mouth, though Riley grabbed her wrist, pulling it behind her.

“Oh, now you want to be quiet?” Riley asked, rocking her hips while she gripped Emma's wrist, keeping it at the small of the blonde’s back. “Ten minutes ago you were shouting the house down.” Riley pulled back, smirking when Emma's hips followed, only to slam her own hips forward, rocking Emma back against her by her hips. “Nuh uh, my princess.” She let Emma's hand go so her hands can wrap around Emma's waist, giving another few short thrusts, though she couldn’t pull out much, the knot at the base of her shaft locking her in place as she pulsed inside her girl.

“NNNgh!” was really the only thing Emma could get out. Riley had slipped her hand under Emma's belly and was playing with her clit while she rocked her hips, and Emma's muscles were constricting, squeezing Riley just perfectly. It didn’t take long for both of them to crest over, warmth filling Emma as Riley spilled inside of her. 

The pair stayed like that for a while, locked together until Riley softened and retracted back into her sheath, Riley nosing at the base of Emma's neck while Emma let out tiny little whimpers, still twitching with the aftershocks of her orgasm; but finally Riley slid up after one last kiss to Emma’s shoulder blade.  
***

The foursome were up, showering and doing their morning things, and all found themselves in the kitchen. OfMia, clingy in the wake of her discipline, sat cuddled to Mia’s side. Though she had dark purple streaks in her pale hair and Mia’s fingers were stained, Riley dropped a kiss on the little Omega’s head, reaching to scruff the wooly, short dreads on Mia’s head before she sat down. “What is that, OfMia, in your hair?” she asked, giving Ella a small smile when she set a pile of sandwiches on the table. “Please, Ella, sit with us,” she offered.

OfMia smiled. “It’s ink.” She rested her cheek on Mia’s shoulder, nosing against her Alpha’s neck. “Alpha said that even though I was naughty, she still loved me, then she did my hair.” OfMia paused, peeking over at Riley. “She said she loves OfRiley too, and that she wouldn’t be herself if she didn’t act out at least sometimes...” The diminutive Omega fell silent as Emma walked into the kitchen, plunking down into a chair.

“Good morning.” Emma muttered, shifting on the chair. She kept her gaze on the table as Riley sat one of the egg, sausage and cheese biscuits on a plate.

“Thank Ella for preparing our breakfast, OfRiley.” Mia ordered, her own gaze turning to the Beta, who had sat down a bit sheepishly. “Really, we do appreciate it, right, girls?” Mia carded her hand through OfMia’s hair as she spoke, Riley echoing the thanks and praising the food.

“Why?” Emma asked. “I didn’t want her to...Ouch!” Emma was cut off when Riley reached out, pinching the meat of her thigh. “Thank you.” she grit out.

Ella offered a small smile. “It’s my pleasure, really.” she said with a nod, watching as the group dug into their breakfast.  
***

“That,” Emma said, stopping in the corner of the living room where a cage was set up, two large bean bags in each corner with carefully folded blankets and a couple pillows sat in the center. “Is a playpen… For dogs...” Emma shook her head, swinging her gaze to Riley, then to Mia. “What the shit are we supposed to do for..what; four, five hours? In a playpen for dogs? Do I look like a dog, Riley?”

“I can make you one, girl. Keep goin.” Mia warned, squatting down as her own girl crawled in with a little frown. “It’s only a few hours, ‘lil one. Til your Alphas are done doing stuff you two shouldn’t be around.” She was talking to both of their Omegas, but her gaze was on OfMia, who had the saddest, most heartbreaking look on her face. 

Riley let out a frustrated sigh. “I’m not arguing with you, OfRiley. Get in there. Your notebook and pens are in the chair’s pocket. I want a three page essay on why you are being punished. Go.” Riley nodded towards the door.

“We are not fucking ~children~ Riley!” Emma snapped. “We can make our own decisions! This is fucking redicu...” That was all Emma got out before she found herself tucked under Mia’s strong arm, several stinging blasts of pain exploding on her backside as the Alpha’s hand landed, hard! Mia swung her back up, those dark eyes glaring daggers at the blonde.

“Girl, I have had it up to here--” Mia indicated with her hand where “here” was. “--With your shit! You either stop showin’ your little ass and get ~in~ the pen and do what your fucking Alpha says, or you will lose every ounce of autonomy we allow you. Do you understand?”

“F..Fine!” Emma sniffed, rubbing her stinging ass.

“Yes, Alpha.” Riley reminded, her voice quiet but stern.

“Yes, Alpha,” Emma repeated. Fighting not to start crying she turned, crawling into the pen and wincing as the door shut behind her.  
***

Emma waited stoically until the Alphas moved to their office before curling up on the chair and letting herself cry. Truthfully, she was sorry. Not quite sorry for what she had done; in her mind, she had to see her father. But she was sorry she upset Riley and Mia. She just couldn’t help but balk under such strict control.

“Madeline...” OfMia’s voice was quiet, a page turning in her own book as she wrote.

Emma knit her brow, glancing up. “Huh?” She quickly wiped her tears, trying not to upset the more frail girl. 

“My name. I mean, the name given to me before Daddy claimed me. It's Madeline...She calls me Maddi though, Or Maddi Mae.” OfMia’s lips curled into a dreamy little smile. “She has a song, she’s been singing it since we were little. It goes..’Little Miss Madeline, she’s so sweet and she’s all mine.’” OfMia’s cheeks turned red. “It's...sort of just ours though, you know? My name...it makes it special. OfMia is...everyone’s, but Maddi is just hers.”

Emma smiled, pulling out her own notebook and staring down at it. “That’s very sweet, OfMia. It’s nice to know Mia is actually a big ball of mush.” She paused at the soft giggle coming from OfMia; flipping the pages open, Emma sighed. Quiet contemplation; Emma hated quiet contemplation.  
**

“OfRiley?” OfMia asked about twenty minutes later, curled up and drowsing on her bean bag. “When was your last heat?”

Emma paused; she had been halfway through her essay, and after writing it out, she realized why their Alphas were so upset. The Omegas really could have gotten hurt, or taken away, or even killed. “Huh...” Emma muttered. “Riles and Mia are always fuckin’ us; we never really have a chance to have one, I guess?” She mused, tapping the pen on her lower lip. “Two months ago, I think?”

“Mine too...”OfMia whispered. “Do you think...” 

Emma perked a little. “Oh, honey! Congratulations!” she squeaked out, bounding over on her friend’s seat and throwing her arms around her. “Oh..my gosh! Does Mia know? Riley? It could be either of theirs! Or both! Oh this is so EXCITING!” she squeaked. 

“OfRiley..If you haven’t had one…” OfMia started to speak.

Emma laughed, shaking her head. “I can’t have a baby, remember? I have a father, like, a ~male~ father, and I’m pretty sure they fucked me up before Riley, y’know...”

Shaking her head, OfMia sat up, holding her friend's hand. “You can still get pregnant, if the gods allow, and...” She smiled, whispering. “I think...we’re pregnant.”

“Oh, shit...” Emma whispered. Being pregnant was something she had given up on a while ago, but the thought brought tears to her eyes.

“It’s okay, Emma, our Alphas will protect us, and I’ll help you.” OfMia promised. The small girl may be flighty, but she was still protective of her ‘sister’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of trying where to go with this story. D:

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't get Riley and Emma out of my head, so I made more


End file.
